Juntas Para Siempre
by Chobits3
Summary: Nos volveremos a ver en la universidad... es una promesa, esas fueron las ultimas que le dijeron a la más pequeña del club de música... la amistad de mio y ritsu empieza a cambiar durante su periodo en la universidad... una chica igual a mio se interpondra entre ellas, inclusive sus padres!
1. Introduccion

Capí.1 Una promesa cumplida

Nos volveremos a ver en la universidad... es una promesa, esas fueron las ultimas que le dijeron a la más pequeña del club de música... han pasado exactamente mes y medio desde que las 4 chicas se graduaron de la preparatoria y solo faltaba una semana para entrar a la universidad...

Ritsu regresaba de sus vacaciones con su familia... Mugi y su familia también regresaban de Finlandia... Mio y Yui se quedaron en sus respectivas casas.

Mio se preguntaba de cómo serian sus amigas después de un mes y medio en especial Yui y Ritsu, ella pensaba si ese par habían madurado... finalizando la semana Ritsu le había marcado a Mio para saber si se iban a ir juntas a la universidad.

¿Bueno? - decía Mio mientras contestaba el teléfono

¿Mio? - respondía Ritsu

¡Ritsu! ¿Cómo estás? - preguntaba Mio con la sorpresa que le había dado Ritsu

Estoy bien gracias... me estaba preguntando si mañana nos íbamos a ir juntas a la escuela - le decía Ritsu a Mio

¡Claro! Mañana te espero afuera de mi casa a las 7:30 - le respondió Mio a su mejor amiga

Ok, mañana paso por ti - termino de decir Ritsu quien estaba muy emocionada.

Durante la noche Mio no podía dormir ya que estaba bien emocionada porque iba a ver a su mejor amiga... hasta que se quedo bien dormida. Al día siguiente Mio se despertó y se empezó a alistar para irse a la escuela en compañía de su mejor amiga.

"lo bueno de la universidad, es que, no hay que llevar uniforme" - pensó Mio alegremente.

Ella estaba por salir pero se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo y subió a su cuarto por ello... al bajar de nuevo... se percato de que Ritsu ya estaba afuera de su casa esperándola como habían acordado... Mio salió de su casa con una falda hasta las rodilla y con una sudadera ya que hacia algo de frio.

¡Listo! Ya podemos irnos - le decía Mio Con una gran sonrisa a Ritsu, aunque su amiga estaba de espalda.

Bueno pues nos vamos - dijo Ritsu quien volteaba a ver a su mejor amiga.

¡Ritsu! - grito una sorprendida Mio

¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Ritsu al ver la cara de Mio

Que te hiciste en tu cabello... tu diadema no la traes - decía una alterada Mio

Ah, eso... pues me aburrí de la diadema y decidí hacerme un cambio de look y... ¿qué tal? - le decía Ritsu a su amiga.

Pero no eras tú la que decía que tu flequillo te molestaba - decía menos alterada la pelinegra

Bueno pues como sea... hay que darnos prisa oh llegaremos tarde a la escuela - contestaba Ritsu más tranquila que Mio, mientras se ponia unos lentes.

Durante el camino hacia la escuela Ritsu se dio cuenta de que estaba del mismo tamaño que su amiga... cuando llegaron se percató de que Mugi y Yui ya habían llegado, raro por parte de Yui ya que siempre llegaba tarde... o a lo mejor había puesto mal el despertador... Yui platicaba mucho con Mugi... cuando la chica de cabellos rubios se dio cuenta de que venia Mio acompañada de un apuesto muchacho...

Capí.2. Solicitud de cuarto

Hey Yui... mira con quien viene Mio - le decía la rubia a la distraída de su amiga.

¿Dónde? ¿Con quién? - preguntaba Yui quien volteaba buscando a su amiga y ese apuesto muchacho.

Mira ahí vienen hacia nosotras - respondía la rubia para que Yui se tranquilizara.

Así que, cuando la pareja se acerco a las chicas empezaron las preguntas...

Hola chicas - decía alegremente Mio mirando a sus amigas

Hola Mio - respondía las chicas

Y... ¿Quién es él? - esta vez pregunto Yui señalando al chico

Como de que, quien soy - dijo Ritsu sin quitarse los lentes

¡No me digas que eres tu Ritsu! - dijo sorprendida Mugi

Pues claro que soy yo - decía Ritsu avergonzada y un poco enfadada, mientras se quitaba los lentes.

Es que en verdad Ricchan no parecías chica - decía Yui algo más tranquila - hasta pensé de que Mio-chan había encontrado novio durante las vacaciones.

¡Yui! - dijo una alterada pero sonrojada Mio.

Ja, hasta crees... cuando Mio encuentre novio seré yo quien apruebe eso - decía con alarde Ritsu si no antes de recibir un golpe por parte de su mejor amiga

¿Por qué me pegas? - preguntaba una adolorida Ritsu

Y todavía lo preguntas - respondía Mio aun enojada - que te crees tú para que apruebes con la persona que yo decida salir.

Pues tu amiga me creo - decía Ritsu calmada - además que serias de mi - decía Ritsu con una sonrisa.

Bueno, cambiando de tema... mejor entramos - decía Mugi, para que la pequeña discusión no se hiciera grande.

Está bien - contestaban las tres chicas.

Cuando entraron a la escuela fueron a ver la lista de salones para saber si les habían tocado juntas... y para fortuna de ella les toco en el mismo salón... así que decidieron en irse al salón... cuando llegaron se toparon con Nodoka... y se pusieron a platicar sobre las actividades que daba la universidad. También se enteraron de que la universidad disponía de habitaciones para las alumnas, siempre y cuando las solicitaran.

Las primeras clases pasaron y cada vez que Mio pasaba a lado de la puerta de la dirección le daba miedo entrar para solicitar una habitación...

¿Qué tanto vez Mio? - pregunto con mucha curiosidad Ritsu

No... nada, vamos con las demás que nos están esperando en la cafetería - decía Mio evadiendo la pregunta de su amiga.

No... mejor vamos a solicitar una habitación para las dos... ya que nuestras casas están algo retirada de la escuela - decía Ritsu con una sonrisa - además si la solicitas tu sola te morirás de miedo - decía la castaña riéndose al ver la cara de su amiga.

Ritsu, tu - decía Mio sin palabras

Crees que no me había dado cuenta Mio... te conozco perfectamente así que vamos por una habitación para las dos vale - dijo Ritsu con una energía mientras jalaba a su mejor amiga hacia la direccion.

Cuando las dos chicas entraron a la dirección fueron con la encargada para solicitar la habitación... llenaron un formulario el cual mareo a Ritsu, por lo tanto Mio fue quien lo relleno.

CAP. 3 verdad

Después de rellenar el formulario las chicas salieron de la dirección… en el fin de semana ambas se mudarían…

Al fin las clases del día de hoy se han terminado – decía Ritsu muy aburrida y cansada

Apenas es el primer día y ya estas cansada – decía con un tono de molestia la pelinegra…

Ya Mio-chan, yo también estoy cansada – decía Yui quien se iba junto con Ritsu

¿Y qué paso con la habitación? – esta vez fue Mugi quien pregunto

Como supiste – decía Mio muy sorprendida

Me lo dijo Ritsu – le contestaba Mugi con una sonrisa a su amiga

Mm ya veo – decía Mio – pues no las concedieron y nos mudaremos el fin de semana

¡Qué padre! – decía Mugi con unas estrellas en los ojos

Eh Mugi – decía Mio quien sacudía a Mugi para sacarla de sus pensamientos Yuri

Una vez de que Mio saco a su amiga de sus pensamientos… Yui y Mugi tomaron caminos diferentes al de Ritsu y el de Mio ya que estas dos vivían hacia la misma dirección…

Rumbo a sus respectivas casas Mio le pregunto algo a Ritsu, a pesar de que Ritsu ya se lo había dicho Mio seguía con intriga.

Oye Ritsu – pregunto Mio que se detenía a una cuadra de su casa

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la castaña quien miraba a su amiga con una cara de extrañeza

Ya dime enserio… ¿Por qué te quitaste la diadema? – preguntaba Mio… pero al ver que su amiga no decía nada le volvió a decir – dime ¿Por qué te la quitaste?

Bueno, está bien tu ganas te diré toda la verdad… lo que pasa fue que perdi mi diadema en las vacaciones y no me dio tiempo de comprar una nueva – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

Con que era eso… y porque no me lo dijiste desde un principio – decía la pelinegra con un tono de protesta…

Porque no jeje – decía la castaña con risa – bueno será mejor de que le avisemos a nuestros padres de que nos mudaremos este fin de semana al cuarto que dispone la universidad


	2. Chapter 2

_**Equipo de Futboll**_

Cada quien le dijo a sus respectivos padres sobre la mudanza, los padre de Ritsu estaban de acuerdo ya que la escuela si estaba lejos… en cambio los papas de Mio se opusieron al principio pero, después recapacitaron sobre la decisión de su única hija, así que accedieron a esa petición.

La semana de las chicas pasó muy rápida…ya era fin de semana, así que el dúo dinámico estaba por llegar a los dormitorios a desempacar sus cosas… pero como era de esperarse eran las únicas que pidieron el dormitorio… pero eso no importaba.

Mio, date prisa con esas cajas – decía la castaña quien cargaba 3 cajas a pesar de ser más delgada que Mio era mucho más fuerte que ella en ese sentido.

Mientras que la pelinegra también traía el mismo número de cajas que su amiga no podía con todas ellas.

Hay Mio, ¿Cómo sacas fuerzas para golpearme, pero para cargar unas simples cajas no puedes? – decía la castaña ayudando a su amiga.

¡Cállate! – decía sonrojada pero molesta.

Después de desempacar, las chicas pidieron comida rápida… ellas comieron, se bañaron y se fueron a dormir.

Y es aquí donde la vida de ambas chicas empieza a cambiar… Mio le regalo una diadema amarilla a su amiga para que el resto del ciclo escolar no hiciera revuelo por su look de chico ya que la escuela era solo para mujeres… y han pasado exactamente un año desde que las chicas entraron a la universidad… y con mucha suerte Azusa y Ui también quedaron en la misma universidad que las chicas, en cambio Jun se fue a estudiar al extranjero.

Ne Mio-chan – decía animadamente la castaña

¿Qué pasa Ritsu? – pregunta la pelinegra a su amiga

Este año va a estar sumamente divertido… ya hay vecinas jeje y Azusa y Ui entraron a la escuela – decía la castaña con una sonrisa

Si tienes mucha razón, por eso espero que este año también salgas bien como el pasado – comento la pelinegra

No te preocupes por eso Mio, siempre vas a estar para mí y yo para ti – contesto la castaña, esto último provoco un leve sonrojo en la pelinegra.

Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos al salón y pasemos a ver a las chicas – decía la pelinegra con seriedad

Ok, vámonos – contesto la castaña

Las chicas llegaron al campus… sus amigas ya estaban ahí, con excepción de Yui…

¡Hola chicas!, ¿y Yui? – dijeron a la vez la bajista y la baterista

No ha llegado – contesto la rubia

¡CHICAS! – gritaba la guitarrista quien iba corriendo hacia sus amigas

¡YUI! – dijeron las tres

¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué vienes corriendo? – pregunto la pelinegra

Jeje lo siento, me quede dormida por estar tocando a guitar – respondía la guitarrista

¿Y Ui? – pregunto la castaña

Se fue con Azu-Nya a su salón – contestaba la guitarrista

Ya veo… será mejor que nosotras también tengamos que correr – decía la rubia hacia sus amigas

¿Por qué? – dijeron sus amigas a la vez

Porque allá va el profesor de nuestra primera clase – decía la rubia mirando en dirección hacia el profesor

¡Demonios mi primer dia de clase y llegare tarde! – decía la baterista

Valla al fin te empiezas a preocupar por tu imagen en la escuela – decía la bajista a su amiga

Bueno menos palabrerías y a correr – decía el clon inmaduro de Ritsu

Las cuatro chicas salieron en forma de estampida… nadie supo de cómo llegaron antes que su profesor…

Bueno llegamos – decía cansada la bajista

Si, tienes razón – contestaba la rubia

Hay que barbarás – no me digan que se cansaron dijo la baterista… bueno será mejor que pongamos atención y menos relajo… esto último que dijo la castaña tomo por sorpresa a sus amigas… pero más a la pelinegra.

Las primeras clases pasaron y la baterista ya estaba cansada… sabía que era mucho lo que decías Ritsu – decía la pelinegra a su amiga

¬¬ En la forma que lo dices… suena a sarcasmo – decía la castaña quien caminaba junto a su amiga

Disculpa Tainaka-san – decía una chica de la estatura de la castaña y de cabello negro azulado con ojos verdes en verdad se veía sumamente linda ante los ojos de cualquiera

Ah hola Daidoji-san, a ver Dime – decía la castaña con su característica sonrisa

Me estaba preguntando si te quieres unir a nuestro equipo de futbol femenil es que nos hace falta una jugadora ya que se fue la capitana… y tenemos un puesto bacante – decía la chica

Claro seria fabuloso, además me pondría a recordar viejos tiempos – contestaba enérgicamente la castaña – y… ¿cuando seria los ensayos?

La próxima semana después de clases – respondía la chica

Ok. Entonces te veré en los ensayos – decía la castaña mientras se despedia de esa chica.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Perdón por la demora pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer… espero y le guste este capi… me esforcé mucho en hacerlo. **

"" **pensamientos **

**Capi. Practicas después de clases**

Era la segunda semana de clases y en esta semana empezaba las prácticas de fútbol… y para Ritsu practicar y estudiar no es lo mismo y se puso un horario de estudio, para que no afectara sus calificaciones en la escuela.

Al finalizar las clases del día, las chicas del equipo se fueron a la cancha mientras que la castaña le decía a su mejor amiga que la vería en el dormitorio.

Bueno… te veré mas al rato – decía la castaña a su mejor amiga

Ok cuídate mucho – respondía la pelinegra con algo de preocupación, no era de que si algo le pasara a su mejor amiga… si no que aquella chica que era su doble con excepción de los ojos, estuviera interesada en Ritsu.

Así que la castaña se fue corriendo hacia la cancha… cuando llego se topo con Daidoji-san.

Hola Daidoji-san – decía alegremente la castaña

Hola Tainaka-san – contestaba la pelinegra

Dime Ricchan – respondía la castaña

Ok – decía alegremente la pelinegra – bueno tú puedes decirme Yukino – decía mientras miraba a la castaña.

Ok. Yuki-chan – así te voy a decir de aquí en adelante contestaba la castaña.

Genial, mira te presento a las chicas del equipo… chicas ella es Tainaka Ritsu de segundo año.

Hola – respondía todas las chicas.

Espero llevarme bien con todas ustedes – contestaba la castaña – ¿y quien es la capitana del equipo? – preguntaba la chica

Es Daidoji-san – decía una chica de atrás

Genial – decía animadamente la castaña

Bueno será mejor que empecemos – comunicaba la pelinegra al equipo

La mayoría de las jugadoras son de segundo año y 4 de primer año… así que hicieron dos equipos para entrenar… al parecer Ritsu no estaba del todo mal jugando… las cuatro novatas pues jugaban dos-tres… entrenaron durante toda la tarde hasta que dieron las diez de la noche.

Bueno chicas esto es todo por el día de hoy nos vemos mañana a las 5 – decía la pelinegra a su equipo

¡Claro! – decían todas al mismo tiempo.

Cuando la mayoría se iba, la pelinegra… busco a Ritsu y por fortuna la encontró

Espera Ricchan – decía la pelinegra quien corría para alcanzar a la castaña

¡¿Eh Yuki-chan? – Veía sorprendida la castaña – ¿Qué pasó? – mientras se detenía para que la pelinegra no corriera mas.

Me estaba preguntando si quieres ir conmigo al cine este fin de semana – decía la pelinegra con algo de nerviosismo

Claro… seria genial – decía la castaña animadamente y a la vez sacada de onda… aunque la chica era realmente atractiva al igual que Mio.

Bueno el viernes te aviso a qué horas el sábado ok – decía la pelinegra mucho más feliz que la castaña.

Me parece bien – decía la castaña tratando de sonar feliz

Mientras tanto en los dormitorios Mio estaba preocupada por su mejor amiga ya que esta no llegaba. Miraba el reloj y Ritsu no llegaba hasta que escucho que alguien abría la puerta.

Mio ya llegue – decía con flojera la castaña

¡Vaya! Ya era hora de que llegaras, me tenias preocupada – decía la pelinegra

No te preocupes Mio ya estoy aquí – respondía la castaña

Bueno será mejor de que nos vayamos a dormir – contestaba la pelinegra más tranquila

A la mañana siguiente Ritsu se levanto antes que Mio, se baño y preparo el desayuno para las dos… la castaña entro al cuarto para despertar a su amiga…

Mio… ya despierta se va a enfriar el desayuno – decía la castaña mientras movia a su amiga.

Ya voy – reprochaba la pelinegra, Mio aun estaba en pijama Ambas fueron a desayunar… cuando terminaron de desayunar Ritsu ya le había preparado el baño a Mio…

Si no te das prisa te vas a bañar con agua fría – le decía la castaña a su amiga

Voy enseguida – decía la pelinegra "jamás había sido tan amable como hoy… a que se deberá" pensó ella

Así que se fue al baño y efectivamente el agua se estaba poniendo fría… mientras tanto Ritsu lava los platos… pero le entraron ganas de ir al baño.

Por otro poco y me baño con agua fría – se dijo así misma

Será que Mio ya salió o no – decía la castaña dando vueltas – mejor me voy al baño de una buena vez.

La pelinegra ya se había terminado de duchar solo se estaba secando antes de ponerse la ropa… por otro lado La castaña se dirigía hacia el baño, pero lo curioso era de que Mio aun no salía ya que ella suele vestirse en el cuarto… y sin pensarlo dos veces Ritsu abrió la puerta del baño y para su sorpresa ve a Mio totalmente desnuda.


	4. Chapter 4

**Siento la demora por el capitulo jejej… la escuela no me deja…. Pero me esforcé mucho en hacerlo….! , Espero y le guste….**

"" **pensamientos, también para resaltar algo importante**

_**Recordando La Ultima Parte Del Capitulo anterior…**_

La pelinegra ya se había terminado de duchar solo se estaba secando antes de ponerse la ropa… por otro lado La castaña se dirigía hacia el baño, pero lo curioso era de que Mio aun no salía ya que ella suele vestirse en el cuarto… y sin pensarlo dos veces Ritsu abrió la puerta del baño y para su sorpresa ve a Mio totalmente desnuda.

**Capi. Miedo.**

La castaña no sabía como reaccionar… salir corriendo sería buena idea**, **en cambio la pelinegra estaba totalmente petrificada; en lo más profundo de su cabeza sabía que iba a matar a su mejor amiga pero, por otro lado sentía vergüenza… hasta que por fin reacciono la castaña…

Eh yo lo siento – decía la castaña con la cabeza agachada y saliendo del baño muy lentamente… una vez que salió del baño tomo sus cosas y se fue directamente a la escuela, ya que, si esperaba a Mio posiblemente no viviría… en cambio la pelinegra por fin pudo reaccionar, se cambio, no demoro mucho ya que se le estaba haciendo un poco tarde… lo bueno era de que la primera hora no le tocaba estar en el mismo salón que Ritsu… pero si en la 3 horas restantes….

"_Qué demonios voy a hacer no me le puedo esconder a Mio por el resto del día"_ – pensaba la castaña

Tainaka-san, Tainaka-san – decía una y otra vez el maestro de la castaña

Eh, ¡Yo no hice nada! – decía la castaña alterada sacándola de sus pensamientos…

Ya sé que no hizo nada, solamente dejar su cuerpo en la tierra y su mente en la luna – decía el profesor algo molesto… mientras que las chicas del salón se reían…

Lo siento – decía la castaña

Ok, ponga más atención a la clase – dijo el profesor… Mientras tanto en la clase de Mio… la pelinegra también estaba distraída.

La primera clase ya había terminado…. Las chicas llegaron, Ritsu venía con Mugi la rubia había notado que la castaña estaba mas que distraída; Mio llegaba con Yui, pero para empeorar las cosas era, que les tocaba 3 horas de laboratorio y para suerte… ambas estaban en el mismo equipo incluyendo a Yui y a Mugi… La clase empezó todo iba normal para ambas amigas, aunque no cruzaban miradas… los experimento le salieron bien… al finalizar la clase la mayoría de las chicas se fueron incluyendo a Mugi a Yui… y solamente se quedaron Mio y Ritsu… ambas se dirigían al dormitorio sin cruzar palabras… al llegar la pelinegra entro primero y la castaña después… hasta que por fin una de las dos rompió el silencio…

Mio… eh yo lo siento – decía la castaña desviando su mirada – no fue mi intención verte en paños sumamente menores…

Descuida, solo fue un accidente que no volverá a ocurrir – decía la pelinegra mirando a su amiga

¡Si te prometo que no volverá a suceder! – respondía la castaña devolviéndole la mirada a su amiga…

Y… ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntaba la pelinegra aunque sabia la respuesta

Voy a practicar – decía la castaña con una sonrisa

Bueno cuídate y no llegues tarde – le decía la pelinegra a su "amiga"

Si no te preocupes Mio, te prometo llegar lo más temprano el día de hoy – le respondía la castaña tan tranquila…

Ritsu agarro sus cosas para irse al campo… salió del dormitorio y se fue… "bueno, a decir verdad el cuerpo de Mio era totalmente hermoso" – pensaba la castaña, al llegar se encontró con Yuki-chan…

¡Hola Ricchan! – decía con una gran sonrisa la pelinegra

Hola Yuki-chan – contestaba la castaña a la pelinegra devolviéndole la sonrisa

Oye Ricchan ya sé a qué horas el sábado… va a hacer a las 5 de la tarde – decía la pelinegra a la castaña - ¿Qué te parece?

Me parece perfecto – respondía la castaña

Al cabo de uno 20 minutos las demás chicas empezaron a llegar…. Formaron los mismos equipos para entrenar… el clima era perfecto estaba totalmente nublado… al cabo de dos horas de entrenar empezó a tronar dando a conocer de que iba a llover…

Bueno chicas será mejor de que lo dejemos así – decía la capitana a su equipo

¡Claro! – contestaron todas las chicas

Cada quien tomo sus respectivas cosas y se fueron a sus casas otras al dormitorio… los trueno empezaron a hacerse más fuertes… y en un dormitorio cierta pelinegra estaba debajo de la sabana… Ritsu sabía que su amiga se estaba muriendo de miedo así que se fue corriendo a su dormitorio, ya que se soltó la tormenta haciendo que se mojara…


	5. Malos Entendidos

Ritsu llego a su dormitorio toda mojada sin percatase de que se le había caído la diadema durante el camino. Pero no le importo, lo que le importaba era su amiga.

Mio – decía la castaña mientras entraba al cuarto y se acercaba a la cama, para ver si estaba su amiga, el cuarto estaba oscuro. Cuando la pelinegra escucho la voz de su amiga no lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzo a la castaña casi llorando.

¡Ritsu! ¿Por qué tardaste mucho… y porque estas mojada? – decía sollozando la pelinegra.

Lo siento Mio, es que me agarro fuerte la lluvia y por eso me moje – decía la castaña para tranquilizar a su amiga mientras la abrazaba.

Ya veo – decía más tranquila la pelinegra

Porque no enciendes la luz – decía la castaña a su amiga

Así está mejor – contestaba la pelinegra quien tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su amiga, que al escuchar esto, la castaña se sonrojo, y la abrazo con más fuerza demostrándole que siempre estará ahí para ella.

Mio, me tengo que cambiar antes de que me enferme por la ropa que esta mojada – decía la castaña a su amiga, pero, no quería destruir ese abrazo.

Cámbiate rápido para seguir así – esto último lo dijo en susurro la pelinegra el cual Ritsu logro escuchar.

La castaña se cambio lo más rápido que pudo estando a oscuras, Mio estaba acostada en su cama, la tormenta seguía, rayos y truenos se escuchaban. La castaña salió del baño y se fue a su respectiva cama. Dejaron una lamparita. Hubo un par de minutos de silencio, hasta que la pelinegra decidió hablar…

¿Ritsu, estas aun despierta? – preguntaba la pelinegra

Si, porque – contestaba la castaña entre bostezos…

Es que, me estaba preguntando… si podría dor-dormir contigo – esto último en susurro, la castaña aun con sus ojos cerrados… no hizo seña más que agarrar la sabana de su cama y alzarla, seña de que Mio se metiera en su cama… la pelinegra sin pensarlo dos veces su fue directo a la cama de su amiga. Esa noche ambas durmieron abrazadas… en la mañana Ritsu se levanto temprano, y trato de no despertar a su amiga porque dormida parecía un ángel caído del cielo. Se metió a bañar, se arreglo y preparo el desayuno como siempre.

Mientras tanto la pelinegra estaba aun dormida en la cama de su amiga… la castaña había entrado al cuarto para despertarla… se acerco a su cama y vio lo hermosa que era la pelinegra mientras dormía.

Mio, despierta oh llegaremos tarde a la escuela – decía la castaña a su amiga mientras la movía suavemente

Ya voy – contestaba soñolienta la pelinegra a su mejor amiga.

Bueno te espero para desayunar… y será mejor que te metas a bañar antes de que el agua se ponga fría – le decía la castaña a su amiga.

Al cabo de quince minutos, Mio ya se había bañado, se arreglo y se fue a desayunar con su amiga… y la pelinegra se percato de que su amiga no traía puesto su diadema.

Ritsu, ¿y tu diadema? – pregunto la pelinegra

Creo que se me callo ayer, durante el camino para llegar al dormitorio – contestaba la castaña,

Ya veo, y te vas a ir así a la escuela – respondía la pelinegra a su amiga

Eh… si, no tiene nada de malo, además me veo mucho mejor así – decía alegremente la castaña

"bueno, en eso tiene razón Ritsu, me fascina verla así" – pensó para sí misma la bajista. Terminaron de comer, cada quien tomo sus respectivas cosas, y se fueron a la escuela tenían media hora libre.

Mientras caminaban la castaña iba pensando de cómo le iba a decir a su amiga de que tenía una especie de cita con Yuki-chan, aunque en sí, no era cita… pero a la pelinegra no le agradaba aquella chica quien era su total doble.

Mira Mio ahí van Azusa, Yui y Mugi – decía la castaña animadamente

Si es cierto, ¡chicas por aquí! – gritaba la bajista, las tres chicas voltearon y vieron quien les gritaba. Al cabo de 15 segundos las cinco chicas iban rumbo a sus salones hasta que se toparon a la doble de Mio.

¡Hola Ricchan! – saludaba la pelinegra, pero se dio cuenta del nuevo look que traía la castaña y tubo un pequeño sonrojo... que no paso desapercibido para los ojos de la bajista quien se había molestado y Mugi se había dado cuenta de todo.

Hola Yuki-chan – contestaba la castaña con su típica sonrisa – mira te presento a Nakano Azusa, Hirasawa Yui, y Kotobuki Tsumugi, son mis amigas señalando a las ya mencionadas.

Hola – decía cordialmente la pelinegra

¡Hola! – respondían las tres chicas al mismo tiempo.

Bueno, me retiro, por cierto Ricchan… el próximo fin de semana tenemos nuestro primer partido – le decía la pelinegra a la castaña

¡Tan pronto!, bueno daré lo máximo – decía energéticamente la castaña.

¡Claro!, por cierto, no vayas a llegar tarde el sábado – esto último dijo, mientras le estaba guiñándole el ojo. Las cinco chicas se quedaron asombradas en especial Mio.

¿Desde cuando se llevan tan bien? – preguntaba la bajista a su amiga ¿y qué van a hacer este sábado?

"demonios ya se dio cuenta, mi plan de decirle que me iba a mi casa el sábado se fue a la perdición" – pensó la castaña

Contesta Ritsu – suplico la bajista, mientras que las tres chicas solo observaba la escena – oh es que tu y ella están saliendo – volvió a decir la bajista.

¡No Mio, no es lo que tú piensas! – se atrevió a decir la castaña

Ah no, pues vete explicándome, tenemos 20 minutos de tiempo – decía la bajista exigiendo una explicación.

Ella no es mi novia ni nada por el estilo, además ella me invito ir al cine el sábado – dijo por fin la castaña.

Y explícame porque te guiño el ojo – la bajista estaba muy enojada con su amiga.

No lo sé – dijo la castaña

Si aja – dijo la bajista

¡Te lo juro! Confía en mí – Menciono la castaña – mírame a los ojos Mio y dime que me crees

La bajista lo pensó, las chicas estaban fuera de sí, y Ritsu le estaba pidiendo disculpas a Mio.

Solo por esta vez – finalmente dijo la bajista

Gracias por confiar – agradeció la castaña

Pero no la quiero ver tan cerca de ti – menciono la bajista – me molesta verla a tu lado

¡Oh estas celosa Mio-chan! – dijo Yui

¡No! – dijo la bajista, ya que el comentario de Yui la tomo por sorpresa

Claro que si Mio-chan – insistía el clon inmaduro de Ritsu

Ahora que lo recuerdo, esto es muy familiar a lo que paso con Nodoka-chan – menciono la rubia

Cierto Mugi-senpai, me acuerdo que Ritsu-senpai nos obligo a seguir a Mio, Nodoka y a Yui-senpai – dijo la pequeña.

Después de eso cada quien se fue a sus respectivos salones.


	6. Cine  Beso  Celos

Los días iban pasando, cada vez que Yuki-chan platicaba con Ritsu, a la bajista le entraban ataques de celos… para la baterista todo eso era normal. Mientras que para Mugi le significaba otra cosa.

El día esperado por parte de Yuki-chan había llegado, ir al cine con la persona que más le gustaba. La castaña salió de su dormitorio rumbo al cine, para su sorpresa la pelinegra ya estaba allí parada en la entrada del cine.

Perdón por llegar tarde – se disculpaba la castaña mientras tomaba aire

No te preocupes, tiene como unos diez minutos que llegue – explicaba la pelinegra

Y… ¿Qué película quieres ver? – Pregunto la castaña "ojala que no sea igual de cursi y romántica que Mio, eso sí sería el colmo" – pensó la castaña

Bueno estaba pensando en ver Romeo y Julieta ó Cross Heart – menciono la pelinegra - ¿Tú qué dices? – dijo mirando a la castaña

La que tú quieras – dijo la castaña

Bueno será Romeo y Julieta – dijo la pelinegra

La castaña compro los boletos para ver la película mientras que la pelinegra compraba las palomitas y los refrescos… entraron a la sala para ver la película… durante la película, la castaña recordó aquella vez que hizo la obra de teatro con su amiga. La castaña noto que la pelinegra tenía frio así que decidió quitarse la sudadera y dársela a Yuki-chan.

Ten, la necesitas más que yo – menciono la castaña con amabilidad

Pero, ¿y tú? – dijo la pelinegra

Descuida, estoy sumamente calientita para aguantar el resto de la película – dijo la castaña con su típica sonrisa

Gracias – le sonrío tímidamente la pelinegra y se recostó en el hombro de la castaña. La película termino, la pelinegra casi lloro la mayor parte, mientras que Ritsu la veía y se sonrojaba al verla, ya que le recordaba a su amiga.

Por otra parte la bajista se encontraba totalmente aburrida sin Ritsu… así que decidió ir a su casa para esperarla allí.

Oye Yuki-chan, vamos a mi casa para cenar y de ahí te dejo en tu casa si gustas – menciono la castaña

Claro sería un honor ir a comer en tu casa y conocer a tus papas – dijo la pelinegra, y las dos chicas se fueron rumbo a la casa de la castaña. Cuando llegaron, Ritsu abrió la puerta e hizo que la pelinegra entrara primero.

Mama ya llegue – anunciando su llegada

Estoy en la cocina – grito la madre de la castaña

Sígueme – le dijo la castaña a la pelinegra, se dirigieron rumbo a la cocina… y la castaña noto que su mamá no estaba sola… y se quedo muy sorprendida al ver con quien estaba.

¿Mio? – pregunto un tanto asombrada la castaña

Ah, Ritsu ya llegas... te – no termino de decir la palabra ya que se quedo sorprendida al saber con quién venia acompañada su amiga. "que hace ella aquí" – pensó la bajista haciendo cara de pocos amigos…

Oh, ¿y quién es esta linda joven? – pregunto la madre de la castaña

Soy Yukino Daidoji, mucho gusto – se presento cortésmente la pelinegra

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yasuna Tainaka – se presento la madre de la castaña – me imagino que te quedas a cenar, "por lo que veo esta chica es igualita a Mio-chan, excepto por sus ojos…" - pensó la madre de la castaña

Sí, claro – afirmo la castaña

Durante la cena se sentía una gran tensión por parte de la bajista

"no puede ser, primero, tengo que soportar de que Ritsu este con ella durante las prácticas, segundo, tengo que aguantarme los celos de que ella se fuera con Ritsu al cine… y ahora esto" – pensó en grande la bajista

La madre de la castaña observaba todo el ambiente que había, la castaña platicaba con la pelinegra muy a gusto y la bajista estaba que se la llevaba el tren, Al finalizar la cena la pelinegra se despidió de la madre de Ritsu y de la bajista.

Creo que no te podre llevar a tu casa – se empezó a disculpar la castaña mientras estaban paradas en la puerta de la entrada

Descuida, no hay problema… será otro día – dijo la pelinegra.

Gracias, me la pase genial – dijo la castaña – por otro lado cierta bajista observaba la escena que había.

Cuando la pelinegra se disponía a irse regresa y le planta un beso en los labios a la castaña… tanto para Ritsu como Mio, quien miraba, ese beso cambiaba todo, lo más sorprendente era de que la castaña correspondió.

Nos vemos Ricchan – decía la pelinegra quien le guiñaba el ojo a una confusa castaña

Hasta el lunes – decía no muy convencida la castaña.

Mientras tanto Mio regreso a la cocina sumamente enojada y triste… la castaña aun estaba en la puerta de su entrada, así que decidió entrar e irse al cocina junto con Mio.

"correspondió, ella le correspondió" – pensaba la bajista tratando de no llorar

Ya llegue – decía la castaña tratando de sonar lo más normal que podía

Eso vi – dijo muy secamente la bajista

Oye Mio, ¿Te quieres quedar a dormir hoy? – pregunto la castaña no muy convencida de su pregunta.

"de seguro me va a decir que sale con ella" – pensó drásticamente la bajista

¿Qué dices? – volvió a insistir en la pregunta

¡Claro, porque no! – decía la bajista con una fingida sonrisa

Terminaron de lavar trastes y ambas subieron rumbo al cuarto de la castaña… la madre de Ritsu se había ido al trabajo ya que tenia turno nocturno…


	7. Confesion

Ambas entraron y Ritsu cerró la puerta, Mio se fue directo a la cama de su amiga y se sentó en ella… la castaña miraba la actitud que tenia la bajista.

Y… ¿Cómo te fue en el cine? – pregunto la bajista algo desganada

Me realmente bien, sin contar que Yuki-chan lloro mucho – dijo la castaña

¿Por qué? ¿Qué película vieron para que llorara? – miro la bajista a su amiga mientras le preguntaba.

Ah, vimos la de Romeo y Julieta – dijo Ritsu con su típica sonrisa

Ahora entiendo porque lloro Daidoji-san – menciono la bajista

Y así estuvieron como 20 minutos platicando sobre lo que hizo Ritsu y Yuki-chan, hasta que hubo unos minutos de silencio incómodos…

Mio, quiero hacerte un pregunta – dijo la castaña a su amiga quien rompía el silencio incomodo

"aquí va, me va a decir que sale con ella… no lo soportaría" dime – dijo la bajista

¿Te gusta alguien de la escuela? – pregunto la castaña mirando a su amiga la cual tenía una cara de sorpresa.

¿Por qué la pregunta? – dijo la bajista quien se había sonrojado y desvió su mirada

¡Lo sabia!, te gusta alguien – menciono la castaña con una gran sonrisa

¡Si me gusta alguien! – respondió la bajista, casi gritándolo…

Mio, cierra tus ojos por favor y no los abras hasta que yo te diga – dijo la castaña, la bajista no pregunto nada e hiso caso a lo que le dijo su amiga. La castaña busco en su buro una cajita y al parecer tenía algo dentro de ella.

"y ahora que se trae entre manos" – pensó la bajista algo ansiosa, tenía la esperanza de que Ritsu le dijera que la amaba. Hasta que su amiga empezó hablar y ella aún con los ojos cerrados.

Mio yo se que te he causado muchos problemas durante todos estos años, que durante nuestro segundo año de preparatoria me puse celosa de Nodoka-chan, creyendo que iba a perder a mi mejor amiga, pero, me he dado cuenta que durante esta semana, me demostraste lo celosa que eres, al verme salir con Yuki-chan – decía la castaña

Ritsu – susurro la bajista…

Por eso te quiero decir… que tú me gustas mucho y por eso te quiero dar esto – poniendo la cajita enfrente de de la bajista – abre tus ojos, la bajista no lo pensó dos veces y ahí estaba, su mejor amiga declarándose frente de ella, con una cajita en sus manos.

Sé que tu también sientes lo mismo que yo – dijo la castaña – y por eso quiero que seas mi novia. La bajista no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal confesión – que me dices

Claro – fue lo único que dijo la bajista antes de lanzarse a la castaña cayendo ambas en el suelo y besarla tan apasionadamente.

Tomare eso como un sí – dijo la castaña quien estaba debajo de Mio

Claro que es un si tonta – decía la bajista llorando de la emoción

Así que por favor abre la cajita que te di – le dijo la castaña a su novia, La bajista abrió la cajita y se sorprendió mucho al ver el contenido… un collar con un dije de un corazón a la mitad con una "R" en mayúscula grabada en ella.

¿Te gusta? – pregunto la castaña

Claro que me gusta – jamás pensé en algo como esto.

Lo sé, mira aquí está el mío – le mostro la castaña a su novia el suyo que en vez de una "R" tenía una "M".

¿Nada ni nadie nos separa? – pregunto la bajista mirando a un novia

Nadie – término de decir la castaña antes de volver a besar a la bajista – que te parece si mañana salimos con las chicas a la playa…

Ritsu, pero la mañana es fría, además estamos en pleno septiembre y falta poco para octubre – menciono la bajista

Lo sé, pero en el pronóstico del tiempo anunciaron que el fin de semana iba a estar soleado – dijo la castaña – oh, ¿quieres hacer otra cosa? – pregunto la castaña

Está bien, vamos mañana a la playa – decía la bajista

De acuerdo, ya les avise a las chicas – dijo la castaña

¡Eh!, ¿Cuándo? ¿En qué momento? – pregunto la bajista a su novia

Desde que estaba en el cine – respondió la castaña con naturalidad, dándole un tierno beso a su novia – será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir mañana será un gran día…


	8. Playa

En la mañana siguiente, Ritsu despertó y lo primero que vio fue lo hermosa que se veía la bajista quien dormía plácidamente entre los brazos de la castaña… no pudo contenerse y decidió despertarla con un dulce y tierno beso.

Ya levántate o llegaremos tarde – decía susurrando en el oído de la bajista

Solo si me das otro beso – dijo la bajista… la castaña no dudo y le planto un beso apasionado a su novia.

Ahora sí, levántate – dijo entre pequeñas risas la castaña

Como digas – respondió la bajista

Las chicas se levantaron y se alistaron… salieron rumbo a la estación del tren donde se habían puesto de acuerdo Ritsu con las chicas…

¡Hey Ricchan! – decía Yui gritando

¿Por qué demoraron? – pregunto Azusa

Es que Mio no se quería levantar – dijo la castaña para molestar a la bajista

¡No es cierto! – dijo la bajista

Ya sé porque – comento la rubia con su típica sonrisa

¿Por qué? – preguntaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo

Yui, Azusa. Miren a Ricchan y Mio-chan detalladamente – dijo la rubia, las chicas hicieron caso a lo que le dijo Mugi.

Ne, Mugi-chan, yo no veo nada – comento la guitarrista

Yo tampoco – dijo Azusa – ya díganos que es – esta vez refiriéndose a la castaña y a la bajista

Bueno es que Mio y yo… somos novias – dijo finalmente la castaña quien se moriría de la vergüenza.

Tanto Azusa como Yui estaban sorprendidas ante dicha declaración de sus amigas…

¿¡Es cierto Mio-senpai! – pregunto la pequeña

Si es cierto – contesto la bajista en voz baja

¡Y yo que pensé que Ricchan le gustaba Yuki-chan! – dijo la guitarrista quien miraba a la castaña

"aunque no voy a negar de que Yuki-chan es atractiva" – se quedo pensando la castaña.

Bueno dejemos el tema para después – comento la rubia

Tienes razón Mugi-chan – menciono la bajista, ya que el comentario de Yui no le hizo gracia…

Las chicas subieron al tren, que las dejaría cerca de la playa, estando ya dentro de él… cada quien se sentó. Yui, Azusa y Mugi se sentaron juntas mientras que Mio y Ritsu se sentaron aparte.

Ritsu – dijo la bajista quien estaba sentada al lado de su novia

¿Qué pasó? – pregunto la castaña

¿Tú me amas? – le pregunto a su novia mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el cuello de la castaña

¡Claro que te amo! – le contesto

Y... ¿Qué sientes por Daidoji-san? – pregunto la bajista quien hundía mucho mas su cabeza en el cuello de la baterista

La castaña se quedo callada por un instante tratando de procesar la pregunta de su novia…

Hay Mio si es por el comentario que dijo Yui, no hagas caso – menciono la castaña mientras miraba a su novia

Pero tú no dijiste nada Ritsu – respondió la bajista

¡Que querías que dijera!… ¿qué me gusta, que me encanta, que me tiene loca? – Pregunto la castaña… la bajista quedo en silencio con lo que decía su novia – La única persona que me tiene así eres tú – finalmente dijo la castaña quien le robaba un beso a la bajista

¿Enserio? – pregunto la bajista

¡Claro que si tontita! Tendría que estar muy loca para no darme cuenta – contesto la castaña quien abrazaba a su chica

¡Hey Ricchan! – grito Yui desde el otro lado del tren

Ya vamos a llegar chicas – esta vez fue Mugi quien hablo

Hay vamos – grito la bajista

Las chicas bajaron del tren… una limosina que al parecer le pertenecía a Mugi las llevaron a la casa de playa… una vez ahí, cada quien se puso sus respectivos trajes de baños… como siempre Ritsu y Yui salieron por delante, seguidas más tarde por Mugi, Azusa y Mio.

Una vez en la playa las chicas se pusieron a jugar como cuando estaban en la preparatoria… Ritsu no se había percatado del traje de baño nuevo que traía Mio.

Veo que Ritsu-senpai, ya no es tan plana como en la prepa – comento guitarrista

Tienes razón Azusa-chan – dijo la rubia – bueno aunque no fue muy plana

Creo que la universidad le sentó bien – contesto la bajista mientras sonreía y observaba el bien formado cuerpo de Ritsu y con un traje de baño estilo short-bóxer de color verde y un top del mismo color .

Creo que las practicas de futbol, tienen mucho que ver en esto – volvió a decir la rubia

Si tal vez – dijo la bajista.

Y así se la pasaron un buen rato, entre juegos y otras cosas, Ritsu se había quedado un rato mas en el agua y Mio se quedo sentada en la arena viéndola nadar, ya que Azusa, Yui y Mugi se fueron para preparar la cena. Aunque no era muy tarde.

¡Hey Mio ven! – grito la castaña desde el agua

Ya voy – dijo la bajista, quien se metía al mar… cuando al fin llego donde estaba su novia se dio cuenta de que no estaba

¡Ritsu! – Grito la bajista al ver que no estaba la castaña - ¡¿Hey Ritsu donde estas? – volvió a decir algo preocupada.

¡Buuuu! – grito la castaña quien emergió desde el agua

¡Aaahhh! – grito asustada la bajista

Jaja – se empezó a reír la castaña al ver la cara de asustada que ponía su novia – si vieras tu cara

No es gracioso – empezó a decir la bajista algo molesta

Descuida no lo volveré hacer – dijo la castaña quien le dio un tierno beso a su novia mientras la agarraba por la cintura para calmarla.

¿Está bien que dejemos a las chicas que preparen la cena? – pregunto la bajista quien tenía sus brazos rondando por el cuello de la castaña.

¡Sí! Así podremos tener un momentito a solas, aunque solo sea en el agua – dijo la castaña susurrando mientras daba tiernos besos por el cuello de la pelinegra.

Ritsu – decía la bajista entre jadeos, ya que los besos eran más apasionados

Será mejor que nos vallamos – dijo la castaña

¿¡Eh! ¡Tan rápido! – exclamo la bajista

Luego podemos seguir cuando las chicas se duerman – esto último dijo con una sonrisa picara, esto último provoco que a Mio se le subiera la sangre hasta el rostro.

¡Ritsu! – exclamo de la impresión la bajista

Mentira – se empezó a reír la castaña

La castaña empezó a nadar hacia la orilla seguida de la bajista… una vez fuera del agua, a la castaña casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver a su novia con un nuevo traje de baño.

Te ves muy hermosa con ese traje de baño – empezó a decir la castaña quien abrazaba por la cintura a Mio, mientras caminaban hacia la casa

¿¡De verdad! – pregunto la bajista

Claro, una cosa que sea tonta, pero otra que no me dé cuenta de lo hermosa que eres – decía mientras la besaba

Te quiero – dijo la bajista

Lástima, porque yo a ti te amo – exclamo la castaña mientras se le escapaba una risita

Cuando llegaron a la casa se cambiaron, y se fueron directo al comedor junto con las chicas para cenar todas juntas como antes…

¿Y mañana como le vamos hacer para la escuela? – Pregunto Yui – al fin y acabo es domingo

Pues son dos horas de aquí hasta la universidad – dijo la gatita

Hay que Salir como a las cinco y media para llegar siete y media – decía la bajista

Mio-chan tiene razón – dijo la rubia

Bueno, no se hable más… 5:30 mañana – exclamo la baterista

Siguieron platicando, hasta que cada una se fue a sus respectivos cuartos para ir a dormir… a la mañana siguiente cada quien recogió sus cosas y se fueron directo a la universidad


	9. Un dia normal

Cuando llegamos a la universidad, Yui y Mugi se fueron a su salón… las tres primeras horas no nos tocaba con ella… mientras que Azusa se fue al suyo, y para suerte mía y de Mio no tenemos clases durante las tres primeras horas.

¡Mira Ritsu va a ver un baile de disfraces en Halloween! – me decía emocionada Mio

Eso veo, será divertido - les conteste

Si, ojala vallamos – me decía Mio…

Pero aun falta un mes y medio – le dije a mi novia

Pero el tiempo pasa volando – me contesto con una pequeña risa…

Es una suerte no tener esta clase – decía mientras me estiraba y caminaba rumbo al dormitorio

¿Por qué lo dices? – me pregunto Mio quien me miraba desconcertadamente

Ya lo veras – respondí, mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio

Bueno, como digas – me contesto – que bueno que pudimos ir ayer a la playa

¿Así? ¿Por qué? – le pregunte

¡Que no ves el gran cambio de clima que hubo de ayer a hoy! – exclamo Mio

Si tienes razón, pero me fascino – dije alegremente, traía puesto un suéter de cierre – oye Mio

Dime – me miro mientras me respondía

Te ves bien sexi – le dije con una sonrisa picara, mientras la tomaba por la cintura y besaba su cuello.

Deja de decir esas cosas – me dijo, y observe que tenía un rubor en sus mejillas – mejor me voy a bañar – dijo ella mientras se zafaba de mí, para evitar lo que seguía

-Te pongo nerviosa verdad – le dije mirando su rostro hermoso

-no, solo que… me gustaría esperar un poco más– me contesto finalmente

Solo porque te amo esperare el tiempo que sea necesario – le dije...

* * *

><p>Después de que Mio se baño… salimos a dar la vuelta por el campus… lo menos que quería era encontrarme con Yuki-chan, ya que ha Mio no le agradaba y me sobre celaba… pero eso es lo que más me gusta de ella.<p>

Mira aquí está perfecto para sentarnos – le dije mientras la llevaba a rastras debajo de un árbol

Está bien – me dijo Mio en tono de derrota… nos sentamos y observábamos el cielo aunque estaba nublado y algo frio no evitaba poder abrazar a la persona que amaba…

Sabes Mio, quiero que desde hoy tú seas mi pareja para el baile de Halloween – le dije mientras miraba sus hermosos ojos

Claro, como podría negarme si me lo pides con esos ojos – me respondió ella

* * *

><p>Había pasado una hora de tres, y observábamos a las chicas que iban de un lugar a otro rumbo a sus respectivas clases… lo bueno que no había señas de Yuki-chan, si no hasta que escuche un…<p>

¡Hola Ricchan! – me dijo cierta pelinegra quien salía detrás del árbol donde estábamos Mio y yo.

Hola Yuki-chan – le dije cortésmente

¿Cómo estás? - me pregunto

Muy bien, aquí disfrutando de la hora libre – le respondí

Hola Akiyama-san – saludaba Yuki-chan a Mio, ya que la ojiverde no se había dado cuenta de que estaba acompañada

Hola – respondió ella secamente, al parecer Mio se había molestado

Veo, que esta ocupada Ricchan – me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano

Eh si – no salía nada de mi boca más que dos silabas.

Me la pase súper el sábado… bueno solo te recuerdo, de que este sábado es el primer partido de aquí hasta diciembre – me empezó a decir.

Claro no lo olvidare, y si yo también me la pase genial – le decía, aunque quería que ya se fuera

"porque habla como si yo no estuviera" – pensaba Mio, quien observaba a su novia

Bueno Yuki-chan, me tengo que ir con Mio – le dije mientras me zafaba de su mano

Ok, no te preocupes, yo también me tengo que ir - me dijo, y se iba rumbo a su clase… cuando ella se fue, Mio exploto del enojo

Cuando se va acabar este martirio para mi eh Ritsu – me estaba reclamando

No lo sé… pero me gusta de que enojes y te pongas celosa – le dije maliciosamente

Deja de decir cosas – me respondió aun enojada pero más calmada…

Transcurrieron las horas… los días, y no supe cuando ya era viernes, y mañana tenía mi primer partido con el equipo. Bueno para ellos era el sexto partido desde que inicio el semestre, a pesar de ya había jugado futbol me sentía nerviosa, pero tenía que guardar calma y concentrarme para mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

**bueno lo se... demore un monton pero la escuela me tiene loca "_"... espero no demorarme con el siguiente cap. al parecer creo k la historia va a contar con 6 a 8 capitulos mas...! xD **


	10. Partido De Futbol

**bueno pues la historia esta narrada desde el punto de vista de mio y de ritsu...!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PVR<strong>

Ritsu, levántate, no ves que hoy es tu primer partido de futbol – me decía Mio mientras me movía

Lo sé, pero no quiero ir a jugar – decía mientras murmuraba

Deja de decir tonterías, ahora te levantas, tienes el partido a las 11:30 a.m. y son las 9:30 a.m. de la mañana – me decía Mio

Solo porque me estas regañando – dije malhumorada

Después de unos minutos me fui a bañar, Mio ya se había arreglado y yo usaría el uniforme del equipo, por suerte era blanco con algunas franjas amarillas. Cuando Salí del baño ya con el uniforme puesto y con una banda amarilla que cubría mi frente y dejaba caer mi loco fleco.

¡Ritsu! – dijo Mio con sorpresa y su típico sonrojo

Que – dije con desgano

Te ves genial, nunca imagine verte así – me dijo con admiración

Lo sé, por eso te gusto – le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa

Bueno como sea, será mejor que me adelante – me dijo con una sonrisa, esquivando lo que le dije

Ok, ¿vas a ir con las chicas verdad? – le pregunte

Claro ninguna de nosotras se lo perdería – me dijo feliz

Bueno, pues… para que no me extrañes ten – le dije mientras la sujetaba por la cintura y le plantaba un beso

Creo que te extrañare mas, si no recibo otro – me dijo con ternura, entonces la volví a besar y esta vez profundice el beso.

¿Será que con ese beso aguantarás 2 horas de partido? – le pregunte y ella asintió

Después de que cada quien tomo su diferente rumbo, Yui, Mugi y Azusa esperaban a Mio en las gradas de la cancha, a decir verdad había mucha gente tanto como los de casa como los que venían de visita para apoyar su equipo.

¡Hey Yuki-chan! – le dije a la pelinegra quien estaba armando el plan de juego

¡Hola Ricchan!, te ves muy atractiva – me dijo

Gracias tu también te ves linda - le dije, mientras seguía sonrojada por su comentario…

¿Por qué llegas 10 minutos tarde? – me pregunto aunque yo sabía que ella se imagina él porque

Perdón es que me quede dormida y no podía dormir por la emoción – vaya excusa que le dije

Ok, te creo – me respondió no del todo seguro – chicas salgamos y ganemos

¡Sí! – respondieron todas

El equipo rival estaba ya en la cancha…. Mientras que nosotras apenas entrabamos a la cancha, yo, en cambio buscaba con la mirada a Mio, hasta que finalmente la encontré… estaba sentada en la parte de arriba con las chicas. Al cabo de unos minutos el partido empezaría.

**PVM**

Hey Mio-chan ¿estás emocionada verdad? – Oí que me decía Yui

Si – le conteste con emoción

No solo por eso está contenta Mio-senpai – esta vez me dijo Azusa

¡¿Eh? – la mire incrédulamente

Ojala, que Ricchan gane – dijo Mugi

Miren chicas el partido ya comenzó – esta vez Yui hablo

Y mire hacia la cancha y vi como Ritsu llevaba la pelota rumbo a la portería del equipo contrario… hasta que escuche un… ¡Goooool!

Ritsu anoto – dije emocionada

Ricchan es sorprendente – dijeron a la vez Yui y Azusa

Aparte de ser buena en la batería, es genial en los deportes – me dijo Mugi, mientras veíamos el partido.

**PVR**

Al cabo de media hora el otro equipo nos había empatado necesitábamos el gol de la ventaja… por al menos durante este primer tiempo… yo llevaba el balón directo a la portería, pero vi que dos jugadoras se interponía en mi camino así que decidí darle el balón a Yuki-chan…

Hay va Yuki-chan – le grite… mientras mandaba la pelota a la banda izquierda, y veía que ella lo había recibido mientras yo seguía mi camino y me dirigí rumbo al centro porque al parecer Yuki-chan tenía problemas para pasar y tirar a gol, y rápidamente las otras jugadoras le robaron la pelota.

Pero no demoro mucho ya que unas de mi compañeras les robo el balón también.

Pásamela - le grite a mi compañera

Hay va – me dijo ella

"esta va por ti Mio" – pensé mientras tiraba a gol a tres metros después de media cancha, era algo arriesgado pero si metí un gol de profesional.

Goooool – dijeron todas las jugadoras de mi equipo mientras corrían hacia mí y me abrazaban, las personas de las gradas gritaban eufóricamente emocionadas por ese gol que llevo a mi equipo a la delantera cuando se acabo el primer tiempo, el marcador mientras estaba 2 a 1.

Al cabo terminaron los 15 minutos de descanso, las 22 jugadoras volvieron a la cancha para terminar el partido… hubo dos cambios por parte de mi equipo, mientras que el equipo rival realizo solo un cambio.

**PVM**

La vi entrar al campo de juego se veía un poco cansada pero nada fuera de lo normal, estaba realmente atractiva, nunca pensé de que Ritsu sería la persona realmente importante en mi vida.

Mugi-chan siempre me observaba durante el tiempo que transcurrió el primer partido… la mera verdad no me agrado cuando Ritsu metió el segundo gol y mi doble la abrazo…

Mira Mio-chan ya va a empezar el segundo tiempo – escuche que me decía Yui

Si – le respondí con una sonrisa

¿Será que Ritsu-senpai anote más goles? – pregunto la más pequeña

¡Al parecer creo que Daidoji-san no va a jugar! – dije emocionadísima

* * *

><p>El partido empezó y solo tenían 45 minutos para ganar o mantener el marcado así, perdían el balón tanto como el equipo de casa como el visitante. A los 25 minutos del tiempo transcurrido el equipo visitante metió un gol de lujo… y habían empatado el juego… las jugadoras de casa se veían obligada a ganar el juego ya que estaban en eliminatorias. Atajadas de amabas porteras… tiro fallidos y no había nada claro y solo restaba 5 minutos para que el juego terminara…<p>

* * *

><p>"mejor será de que robe el balón a media cancha y me vaya directo a la portería" – pensé mientras corría rumbo a la chica que venía de frente hacia mí con el balón, no lo pensé dos veces y seguí mi camino y afortunadamente le robe el balón. Iban dos compañeras de relevo directo hacia la portería del equipo contrario…. Y le tuve que dar la pelota a una de ellas… ya que casi a mi también me iban a robar el balón…<p>

Maki-chan hay va – le grite y rápidamente lo recibió

Yo rápidamente me quite a las jugadoras, y fui en ayuda de Maki-chan

Maki-chan, pásamela, estoy libre – le grite para que me devolviera el balón

Hay va Ricchan – me grito metiendo un centro espectacular y gracias a eso pude anotar el tercero y terminar el partido.

Ganamos – dijeron todas las jugadoras que estaban al lado mío, y se sumaron las que estaban en la banca….

* * *

><p>Después del primer juego que tuve vinieron otros juegos, tras otros… entonces ya había pasado un mes y estábamos por finalizar el mes de octubre ya que solo faltaba 2 dias, y como le había prometido a Mio de que iríamos al baile de Halloween juntas… pensaba en que se iba a disfrazar solo de pensar en eso me quedaba embobada en mi imaginación.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>si quedo feo no fue mi culpa... fue de la esc... -_- me quita tiempo, bueno espero y les halla gustado jejeje... el proximo cap. es Baile de Halloween...! <strong>


	11. Baile de Halloween

Las chicas de la escuela estaban de aquí hacia allá… corrían en búsqueda de sus disfraces para la noche de Halloween. Mio, en cambio, estaba tranquila… era algo raro en ella ya que era nuestro primer baile juntas aunque es de disfraces, pero vamos a ir juntas, ya no como amiga si no como novias… solo faltaba una media hora para que diera comienzo a eso y yo ya estaba arreglada… me seguía intrigando de cuál era el disfraz que Mio llevaría puesto… el mío era de vampiro eso era obvio, pero moría por verla.

* * *

><p>Mio… ya estas lis… ta – no termine de decir la frase… porque sin duda alguna me había quedado observando a esa hermosa persona que estaba parada en frente de mi.<p>

¿Mio eres tú? – pregunte asombrada menté

Si – contesto con su típico sonrojo

Te ves hermosa – le dije mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla

¿Enserio? – me pregunto aun no creyéndolo

¡Claro!, pero, porque no me dijiste que ibas a ir también disfrazada de vampiro – le dije mientras esperaba su reacción

Es que, ni yo lo sabia – dijo mientras se empezó a reír, a decir verdad se veía hermosa con ese vestido negro con forma de picos al final, ya que estaba pegado a su bien formado cuerpo. Y su cabello negro le hacía juego a todo.

Déjame decirte, que tu también estas atractiva – me dijo con sonrisa maliciosa, a si que la tome por la cintura… la incline y me dirigí a su cuello… y le plantee un tierno beso.

Vámonos o llegamos tarde – me dijo

Está bien, pero de esta no te escapas – le dije con sonrisa maliciosa

* * *

><p>Una vez fuera del dormitorio, ambas nos dirigieron rumbo al gimnasio… y ahí nos topamos a Yui que iba vestida de brujita, Mugi iba vestida de una princesa y Azusa de una linda gatita.<p>

Quien iba a imaginar que vendrían disfrazadas de lo mismo – nos dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

Sí, yo tampoco lo pensé – conteste aun asombrada

A decir verdad Mio-senpai se ve muy guapa – dijo la menor de las cuatro

Gracias – respondió Mio con vergüenza, me gustaba verla así.

Bueno Ricchan, también esta atractiva – esta vez hablo Mugi, quien me saco de mis pensamientos… a decir verdad mi traje era como un príncipe combinado con vampiro.

Ahora si podrán decir que son pareja – dijo Yui, mientras nos observaba

¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunte con una mirada acusadora

No ves que es más que obvio de que vienen vestidas de lo mismo – dijo con una naturalidad

Bueno, pues así será mejor porque voy a presumir a esta chica que tengo como novia – dije con orgullo.

Bueno chicas será mejor que entremos o el baile acaba – nos dijo Azusa-chan

* * *

><p>Una vez adentro cada quien tomamos nuestro diferentes caminos… yo me fui con Mio a la pista de baile… yo no era muy buena en el baile, pero cuando se trataba de Mio, me tenía que volver bailarina profesional… bailamos de todo… al otro lado de la pista estaba Yui y Azusa bailando juntas con Mugi-chan… aunque era normal ya que sabia del amor que tenía ese par de tontas… y era muy divertido ver eso, aun Mugi hacia un mal tercio.<p>

* * *

><p>¡Hola Ricchan! – dijo una voz muy conocida para mi<p>

Yuki-chan – respondí a su saludo

Veo que tu y Akiyama-san vienen vestidas igual – dijo no muy sorprendida

Sí, me sorprendió eso – le conteste

¡¿Tú también vienes vestida de vampiresa? – esta vez la que pregunto fue Mio

Sí, es que los vampiros me gustan desde que estaba niña – empezó a decir Yuki-chan

Ya veo, bueno Yuki-chan, me quiero ir al dormitorio, es que Mio está algo cansada – le dije para irme de ahí, la tensión era grande.

Porque no se quedan uno 20 minutos mas – dijo ella

Por mi no hay problema – dijo Mio

¿Segura? – le pregunte no muy convencida con lo que dijo

Claro, tan solo son 20 minutos… ¿Qué podrá pasar? – empezó a decir Mio

Bueno como tú digas – dije en tono de derrota.

Genial, vamos de nuevo a la pista de baile – empezó a decir muy emocionada Yuki-chan

* * *

><p>Las tres estábamos bailando yo no sabía a quién hacerle caso… por un lado estaba mi novia, y por el otro la chica que muy en el fondo me sentía atraída por ella... Mio al parecer tenia una clase de compentencia con Yukino... para ver quien bailaba mejor, al decir verdad me provocaba la forma de bailar de ambas... pero tenia que parar esto de algun modo.<p>

hey Ricchan, supe que en la preparatoria estabas en un club de musica ligera - me empezo a decir la chica

si, ¿por que? - pregunte

es que al parecer, el grupo que se suponia que iba a venir, no llego y ahora no sabremos como dar cierre al baile - decia mientras Mio y yo la escuchabamos...

así que quieres que nosotras toquemos en el cierre del baile - esta vez fue Mio la que hablo

si - afirmo ella

al cabo de unos minutos le conte esto a las chicas y afortunadamente dijeron que si, lo bueno era de que los instrumentos ya estaban. Todas las chicas estaba reunidas mientras Yui daba su monologo como siempre...

* * *

><p>¡Hola¡ ¡¿como se la estan pasando? - empezo a decir Yui<p>

¡Bien! - empezaron a decir todas las chicas

bueno espero y le guste nuestra cancion - dijo finalmente - ¡No Thank You!

el solo en teclado de mugi era tranquilizador hasta comenzamos todas a tocar... y Mio empezo a cantar...

**_HOWAITOBOODO de hishimekiau_**  
><strong><em> rakugaki jiyuu na negaigoto<em>**  
><strong><em> houkago no CHAIMU yuuhi ni hibiite mo<em>**  
><strong><em> yumemiru PAWAA DISUrenai ne ainiku<em>**

_**Let's sing motto motto motto koe takaku**_  
><em><strong> kuchibiru ni kibou tazusaete<strong>_  
><em><strong> WAADO hanatsu sono tabi hikari ni naru<strong>_  
><em><strong> WATASHITACHI NO KAKERA<strong>_

_**omoide nante iranai yo**_  
><em><strong> datte ima tsuyoku fukaku aishiteru kara<strong>_  
><em><strong> omoide hitaru otona no you na kanbi na zeitaku<strong>_  
><em><strong> mada chotto enryoshitai no<strong>_

_**kokoro no NOOTO MAAKAA hiki midarete**_  
><em><strong> osareru to naki sou na POINTO bakka<strong>_  
><em><strong> itami yorokobi minna to iru to<strong>_  
><em><strong> mugen no RIBAAVU de sasaru fushigi<strong>_

solo de acordarme de que cada cancion que escribia Mio era para mí..._**  
><strong>_

_**Let's fly zutto zutto zutto kanata made**_  
><em><strong> KAUNTODAUN matenai yabou oikaze ni<strong>_  
><em><strong> BIITO kizamu sono tabi PURACHINA ni naru<strong>_  
><em><strong> WATASHITACHI NO TSUBASA<strong>_

_**yakusoku nante iranai yo**_  
><em><strong> datte ima igai dare mo ikirenai kara<strong>_  
><em><strong> yakusoku hoshigaru kodomo no you na mujaki na zeijaku<strong>_  
><em><strong> mou tokku ni sotsugyoushita no<strong>_

_**itsu made mo doko made mo kitto kikoe tsuzukeru**_  
><em><strong> eien sae iranai no ni naze nakuse sou ni nai<strong>_  
><em><strong> Our Splendid Songs<strong>_

la parte siguiente que venia era mi favorita_... _sin duda alguna, Mio canta como los angeles... que cantan en mis sueños..._  
><em>

_**Let's sing motto motto motto koe karete mo**_  
><em><strong> kuchibiru de kono toki tataete<strong>_  
><em><strong> RUUTO onaji chizu mochi meguriaeta<strong>_  
><em><strong> WATASHITACHI NO KIZUNA<strong>_

_**NO, Thank you! omoide nante iranai yo**_  
><em><strong> datte ima tsuyoku fukaku aishiteru kara<strong>_  
><em><strong> omoide hitaru otona no you<strong>_ **_na kanbi na zeitaku_**  
><strong><em> mada chotto enryoshitai no<em>**

las chicas gritaban euforicamente_... _era el mejor baile de halloween que he tenido en toda mi vida, tocar con mis amigas... escuchar cantar de nuevo al amor de mi vida era magnifico... tal vez el proximo año será el mejor año que tenga, estas vacaciones de invierno me pondre a trabajar, para dar el paso final a mi vida.

espero y les halla gustado - decia Yui, mientras que las demas solo gritaban emocionadas

* * *

><p>al finalizar el baile... cada quien se fue a sus casas y dormitorios... iba feliz y a la vez cansada... solo queria estar con Mio. Los meses transcurrieron, habia obtenido una beca en la escuela, yo ya era muy popular entre las chicas de la escuela despues de haber tocado en el baile de halloween y Mio ni se diga, era la chicas mas codiciada... el nuevo ciclo escolar no esperaria... y el trabajo que habia obetnido durante las vacaciones fue sorprendente, gane mas dinero de lo que esperaba, mas lo que recibia por la beca... tenia suficiente como para comprar un coche deportivo y comprar un anillo de compromiso. Pero para eso tendria que hablar con los papas de Mio. Con los mios no habria problema.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>espero y les halla gustado... no se me habia ocurrido nada hasta este momento jijiji...! espero sus Reviews...!, si hay duda hablen o callen para siempre jajaja...! dos a tres cap. mas y dara fin a esta historia <strong>


	12. Te Quieres Casar Conmigo

**gomen por la demora eh estado muy ocupada con la esc...! la facu no me deja ni un tiempo libre... bueno espero le guste el capitulo, es algo corto, pero en fin disfruntelo.**

* * *

><p>Estamos a 13 de Enero. Esto es magnífico, es mi último año en la universidad, aunque aun no entro a clase dentro de un mes, pero eso se va rápido, jamás habría pensado que llegaría tan rápido. A decir verdad me gusta, porque al fin podre estar con la persona que amo durante el resto de mi vida, pero para esto tendré que enfrentar un obstáculo mayor, y ese obstáculo son los padres de mi novia. Ellos obviamente se opondrían a que yo saliera con ella o que me case, Mio es la única hija de la familia Akiyama, bueno pues eso no me detendrá… pero para eso necesitare ayuda profesional.<p>

¡Mugi! – le dije a la chica de cabellos dorados

¿Qué paso Ricchan? – me pregunto

Mira, dentro de dos días va a ser el cumpleaños de Mio y bueno pues quiero darle una fiesta sorpresa en mi casa, pero necesito de que la distraigas – le empecé a decir – y luego de regreso la dejas en el parque que esta antes de llegar a mi casa.

¿Por qué? – me pregunto con cara de duda

Solo déjala hay y le dices que se siente en su columpio favorito – le empecé a decir – y luego te vas a mi casa.

De acuerdo cuentas conmigo – me dijo ella

Gracias Mugi-chan – la abrasé, por cierto ¿siempre me ayudaras con el departamento? – le pregunte

Claro, ¿pero estas segura que no quieres que te de la casa? – me pregunto

No te preocupes con un departamento estará bien, luego vendrá la casa – le conteste alegremente – me imagino que Mugi se ha de preguntar "para que quiero yo un departamento".

Después de ese suceso… tal y como estaba planeado, Mugi se fue de compras con Mio…. Mientras que Yui y Azusa arreglaban mi casa, yo en cambio fui a buscar el anillo de compromiso. A la de suerte que no están mis papas, si no sería muy vergonzoso decirle esto a Mio.

* * *

><p>Mugi, ¿Por qué venimos de compras? – le pregunte a mi amiga<p>

Porque hoy es un día muy especial – me contesto alegremente

¿Así? ¿Pues qué hay de especial? – le pregunte

Hoy es tu cumpleaños, así que te regalare algo – me dijo mientras señalaba hacia una boutique… entramos en ella y como era de esperarse Mugi se emociono, me traía unos vestidos tras de otro… este está perfecto y resalta con tu color de piel.

* * *

><p>Demonios no me he arreglado y falta poco para que Mugi-chan regrese con Mio y la deje en el parque como acordamos, las chicas ya están listas, la única que falta soy yo. Subí a mi cuarto me puse la mejor ropa que tenia y Salí rumbo al parque.<p>

¡Hey Ricchan! ¿Dónde vas? – me pregunto Yui

Si Ritsu-senpai, falta poco para que Mugi llegue con Mio-chan – esta vez fue Azusa la que hablo

Si lo sé, solo esperen aquí, ok – le dije con algo de prisa y Salí corriendo rumbo al parque

De acuerdo – contestaron ambas chicas…

* * *

><p>Hey Mio-chan vamos al parque, el que esta antes de llegar a la casa de Ricchan – me dijo la rubia<p>

¿Por qué? – le pregunte.

Porque si, anda di que si – me suplico

Está bien, solo porque me lo pides – le dije resignada. Al cabo de 5 minutos habíamos llegado al parque, y me traía recuerdos de mi infancia

Vamos a los columpios – me dijo con una sonrisa

Claro – le conteste algo emocionada, llegamos y nos sentamos, al cabo de un rato Mugi me dijo que iba a buscar unas paletas… aunque ya era algo tarde, entonces cerré mis y me puse a recordar que aquí fue donde por primera vez Ritsu se acerco a mí para consolarme, en verdad que era muy irritante cuando ella era pequeña…

* * *

><p>Cuando corría hacia el parque me tope con Mugi-chan, y me dijo que había dejado a Mio en los columpios tal y como estaba planeado. Cuando llegue la vi, sentada en su columpio favorito se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido y al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy yo aquí…<p>

Hola princesa – le dije mientras la sacaba de sus pensamientos

¡Ritsu! ¡¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que estaba con Mugi – me empezó a decir desconcertada - ¿Y porque estas vestida así?

Eso no importa, es un día especial – le dije mientras la abrazaba y le susurraba "_feliz cumpleaños princesa_" – te extrañe en todas las vacaciones

Y yo a ti Ritsu – me dijo mientras contenía una que otra lágrima que salía de sus hermosos ojos.

Este año es el ultimo en la universidad juntas… pero no quiero que acabe aquí – le dije firmemente – y escogí este lugar, porque aquí fue donde nuestra amistad surgió y solo lo diré una vez

¿A qué te refieres? – me pregunto algo confundida y extrañada

Mio Akiyama, ¿te casarías conmigo? – le pregunte mientras le mostraba un anillo de oro blanco parecido a la plata pero brillaba mas

Sí, si acepto casarme contigo – me dijo, mientras yo deslizaba el anillo en su dedo, tan emocionada estaba que se abalanzó sobre mí y yo la cargaba por la felicidad que sentíamos en ese momento

¿Pero qué hay de mis padres? – me pregunto bajando sus ánimos…

No importa tus padres en este momento, si ellos no están de acuerdo yo me casare contigo no importa donde estemos – le respondí con firmeza en mi palabra

Te quiero – me dijo mientras me robaba un beso

mm… es una lástima porque yo a ti te amo – le dije mientras la besaba y se me salía una u otra risilla por el comentario que hice – será mejor que nos vallamos a mi casa futura señora Tainaka

Claro - me respondió con una gran sonrisa

Ya era de noche y caminábamos rumbo a mi casa tomadas de la mano, era algo hermoso sentir esa sensación de casarte con la persona que mas amas.

¿Oye Ritsu, veo que ya no te da picazón en la espalda con las cosas cursis? – me dijo mientras se le salía un risita

Creo que se esfumo eso – y le robe otro beso – llegamos, entra – le dije y…

¡Sorpresa! – dijeron las tres chicas que estaban en mi casa mientras yo encendía la luz

Feliz cumpleaños Mio-senpai – vi que Azusa felicitaba a mi prometida

Hey chicas tengo algo importante que decirles – dijo Mio, llamando la atención de las demás

¿Qué es Mio-chan? – pregunto Yui

Ritsu y yo… nos vamos a casar – decía emocionadísima

¡Eehh! – dijeron sorprendidas las tres chicas, y Mio le mostraba a nuestras amigas el anillo de compromiso

Al cabo de unos minutos empezamos a bailar y hacer cosas como cuando estábamos en la preparatoria y en un par de horas las chicas se fueron cansadas a sus respectivas casas… Mio se quedo conmigo limpiando todo y luego subimos a mi cuarto.

* * *

><p><strong>ojala y les halla gusta jejej el proximo cap... leemon...! 2 mas y fin...! xD, chobits3 off...<br>**


	13. La Mejor Noche

_**Q onda gente... aqi les dejo antepenultimo capitulo de este fics...! **_

* * *

><p>Nos dirigimos a mi cuarto tomadas de la mano, yo entre primero y Mio cerró la puerta… sentía que había tensión entre nosotras al estar solas en mi casa… como me gustaría que algo pasara esta noche pero no va a ver nada, le prometí a Mio que yo la esperaría hasta que ella estuviera lista o nos casáramos…<p>

* * *

><p>Sabía que Ritsu estaba algo tensa desde que nos quedamos solas… al parecer ella quería dar el paso siguiente a nuestra relación, pero yo no sabía si estaba prepara física y mentalmente para tener relaciones con ella muy en el fondo me decía que si pero una vocecita me decía no… y no sabía a cual escuchar…<p>

* * *

><p>Ritsu – me dijo mientras ella sujetaba mi mano<p>

¿Qué paso? – le pregunte ante tal acto extraño por parte de ella

Solo quiera decirte que me gusto este detalle tuyo – me dijo con una gran sonrisa y posaba sus brazos en mi cuello

Gracias – le conteste totalmente sonrojada

Tez vez atractiva con esa ropa que traes puesta – me decía con su típico sonrojamiento…

¡Enserio! Creí que no te iba a gustar – le dije mientras se me escapaba una pequeña risita, permanecimos calladas así por unos minutos hasta que mi celular sonó con su típico tono de mensajes.

* * *

><p>Quería permanecer así con Ritsu abrazadas pero al parecer su celular rompió la atmosfera tan linda que había<p>

* * *

><p>¡Es mi mamá! – dije, mientras leía el mensaje<p>

¿Y qué dice? – me pregunto Mio

Pues que ella, mi papa y mi hermano se quedaran en casa de la abuela – le dije

¿Por qué? – me volvió a preguntar

Al parecer hay una tormenta de nieve y no podrán conducir con ese clima – dije finalmente

Ya veo, Además… no te agradecí como debería de ser – me dijo mientras se me acercaba para robarme un beso… al principio fue tierno, pero se empezó a tornarse algo salvaje y lujurioso por parte de ella…

* * *

><p>Empecé a besarla tan tiernamente era la primera vez en que yo iniciaba los besos o al menos que no recuerde alguna ocasión… poco después el beso que inicie empezó a subir de nivel se volvió salvaje y lujurioso.<p>

* * *

><p>¡Hey Mio!, tranquila no me iré – le dije entre risitas<p>

Lo sé – me respondió – pero, ya no puedo aguantar más…

¿¡Eh! – Dije con asombro - ¿A qué te refieres?

Ya no tienes que esperar hasta que nos casemos – me dijo con una dulce sonrisa

¿Estás segura de esto? – le pregunte antes de seguir

Uhm – afirmo…

* * *

><p>Una de mis manos tocó su delicado cuello, luego incliné su cabeza y la besé ferozmente, pegó su cuerpo al mío mientras abría la boca, invitándome a pasar. Complací su deseo más que feliz, metí mi lengua en su cálida boca.<p>

Ese beso lentamente nubló mi mente con placer haciéndome olvidar de cualquier cosa, una vez que llegué al límite, tomé sus hombros y la empujé rudamente a la cama, gimió ante mi acción. Mio se sentó, me besó en los labios.

* * *

><p>Mio se paciente, y a ver, déjame ayudarte – le dije mientras la sentaba sobre mis piernas, al parecer ella no podía aguantar hasta que nos casáramos, le quite su hermoso vestido y dejo ver un lindo sostén color negro con un contorno color plata no demoro mucho porque me deshice de él y dejo ver sus hermosos pechos que estaban bien formados.<p>

Cá-cállate – me dijo, al parecer se había enojado por mi pequeño comentario

* * *

><p>Me encargué de su ropa interior, pude notar que cada toqué que daba le ponía la piel de gallina y eso me gustaba era totalmente excitante verla así. Una vez que ambas estábamos desnudas, nos besábamos ferozmente pero a la vez dulcemente.<p>

"_demonios qué bueno que no tuve que esperar hasta casarme, si no esto sería más salvaje de mi parte_" – pensé por un momento antes de que mis manos se dirigieran hacia su pecho, lo acaricié gentilmente, y ella gimió dentro de mi boca, la provoqué un poco pellizcando sus pezones y su cadera, lo que resultó que mordiera mi lengua. Me quejé, lamí su labio superior antes de darle besos desde sus labios hasta su cuello.

* * *

><p>Ritsu si sabia como sacarme de mis casillas aun haciendo el amor, ella me había pellizcado y yo como venganza le mordí su lengua. Escuche que se había quejado y luego empezó a lamer mi labio y después me empezó a dar besos a mi cuello.<p>

* * *

><p>Mientras tenía mi boca ocupada, decidí provocarla nuevamente, esta vez, pellizque su nalga mientras acariciaba su pezón derecho. Por suerte no obtuve una venganza de ella lo cual me pareció genial, al parecer estaba perdida en el éxtasis. La acosté en la cama quedando ella debajo de mi eso se veía aun más excitante.<p>

* * *

><p>Cada movimiento que hacia Ritsu era tan placentero para mí, la segunda provocación por parte ella me hiso perder totalmente en el éxtasis y luego me recostó en su cama quedando debajo de ella.<p>

* * *

><p>La combinación de mí acariciando su pezón gentilmente y pellizcándola aquí y allá, la hizo finalmente gemir mi nombre a toda voz, eso era música para mis oídos. Me besó suavemente, su lengua empezó a recorrer por mi cuello, hasta que llego a mi erecto pezón, lo lamió provocando que me estremeciera ante eso y mis ojos se cerraron de golpe.<p>

empecé a deslizar mi mano bajando por su abdomen provocando que me abrazara, cuando llegue a su húmedo sexo, lo pensé como dos veces antes de hacerlo… así que metí un dedo dentro de ella, gimió dentro de mi boca por el dolor que se había causado.

Moví mi dedo dentro y fuera de ella mientras usaba mi pulgar para frotar su clítoris, el cual provoco que me enterrara sus uñas en toda mi espalda por el dolor que sentía ella en ese mismo momento. La besé dulcemente para que se olvidara de ese dolor.

Esa noche fue la mejor que había tenido, al cabo de unos minutos a Mio le había entrado algo de sueño quedando espléndidamente dormida entre mis brazos, por inercia la abrace y nos tape con la colcha de mi cama y luego pose un dulce beso en sus labios antes de quedarme dormida tambien…

* * *

><p><strong><em>bueno y q les parecio...? talvez este un poco confuso la narracion... porq yo tambn m confudia al momenteto de leerla y por eso tuve que cambiar algunas cosillas...! bueno espero sus Reviews...!<em>******


	14. Sospechas

_**y creyeron q ya me habia olvidado de este fic? jajaj como creen solo me encontraba sin inspiracion para seguir con la continuacion pero aqui esta corta pero linda :)) **_

* * *

><p>Han pasado mas de una semana y media desde que le propuse matrimonio a Mio… pero ahora el problema eran sus padres… no sabia como darle la noticia de nuestro compromiso, sé que será muy difícil, pero eso no me detendrá. Solo tengo que hablar con Mio y saber que día le vamos a soltar la bomba a sus papás…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Viernes 9:05 am, en la escuela<strong>_

Mio, ¡¿cuando le diremos a tus papar sobre nuestro compromiso?! – le pregunto la castaña a su prometida

Mm, no lo se Ritsu solo faltan 2 meses y terminamos la universidad… y no sé que hacer – decía totalmente desanimada la pelinegra

¿Que te parece a fin de este mes? – volvió a preguntar la castaña mientras tomaba la mano de la pelinegra

Esta bien, a fin de mes vale – respondió con una sonrisa la pelinegra – bueno será mejor apurarnos o llegaremos tarde a la clase – menciono la pelinegra

Entonces corramos hacia el salón – dicho esto, la castaña empezó a correr de la mano con la pelinegra…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Viernes 11:40 am, en casa de los Akiyama<strong>_

Amor… Mio-chan y Ricchan han estado actuando muy raras últimamente – menciono la Sra. Akiyama desde la cocina

Tal vez están estresadas por la universidad… además es su ultimo año para las dos – contesto con naturalidad el Sr Akiyama mientras leía atentamente el periódico

Mm, no creo que sea eso… ¿es que acaso no te das cuenta? – Volvió a decir la Sra. Akiyama

¡¿A que te refieres?! – pregunto el Sr Akiyama bajando el periódico y dejándolo sobre la mesa que se encontraba en la cocina mientras miraba a su esposa esperando una respuesta

Mio-chan y Ricchan… actúan más que amigas, como si fueran novias – esto último lo dijo con hilo en su voz

¡Estas exagerando mujer! ¡Mio-chan y Ricchan solo son las mejores amigas y nada más! – exclamo el Sr Akiyama mientras se le quedaba mirando serio a su esposa

* * *

><p><em><strong>Viernes 13:15 pm, en los dormitorios<strong>_

¡Ritsu apúrate o se nos hará tarde para llegar a nuestras casas! – grito la pelinegra con un bolso en su mano, mientras veía a su prometida cargar tres maletas, las cuales una era de la castaña

Aun no me caso contigo y ya me empiezas a tratar como recién casadas – murmuro la castaña mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta – insisto ¿para que dos maletas? – pregunto la castaña

Porque en una van todos mis libros y en la otra van mi ropa – menciono la pelinegra…

Se dirigían hacia la salida de los dormitorios, cuando se toparon a…

¡Ricchan! – decía una chica de cabellos negros azulados mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente a la castaña

¡Yukino! – dijo sorprendida la castaña mientras daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás, mientras tanto otra Mio solo veía la escena con molestia, a pesar de que estaba comprometida con la castaña no le gustaba ver a Yukino Daidoji cerca de su prometida…

¡Ritsu, se nos hace tarde! – dijo la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido, mientras jalaba a la castaña, que a su vez se encontraba estática al ver a la otra pelinegra…

¡Lo siento Yuki-chan! – se disculpo la castaña mientras era arrastrada por su prometida

En las calles todas las personas se le quedaban mirando a la pelinegra que llevaba arrastrando a la castaña…

¡Ya Mio deja de arrastrarme, todos se nos queda mirando feo! – decía la castaña mientras observaba a la gente

De acuerdo, pero no quiero que esa tipa se te acerque – decía la pelinegra mientras miraba fijamente a la castaña…

si amor lo que tu digas - decia en suplica la castaña

* * *

><p><em><strong>Viernes 14:00 pm, casa de la familia Akiyama<strong>_

Ya estoy en casa – menciono la pelinegra mientras entraba con dirección hacia la sala, seguida de la castaña que llevaba consigo las dos maletas de la pelinegra…

La madre de la pelinegra se levanto de su asiento y abrazo a la pelinegra como si no la viese en años… pero de repente dirigió su mirada muy discreta hacia la castaña que se encontraba totalmente cansada y que llevaba consigo las maletas de su hija.

Dejare tus maletas en tu habitación y de ahí me iré a mi casa – menciono la castaña, que se dirigía hacia las escaleras con dirección a la habitación de la pelinegra

"_actúan como si estuviesen casadas" – _pensó la Sra. Akiyama sin dejar de mirar a la castaña… tras unos minutos la castaña bajo rápidamente

Te veo mañana – dijo la pelinegra quien le dedicaba una linda sonrisa a su "amiga"

Descansa Mio – contesto la castaña mientras salía de la casa de los Akiyama

¿Porque no se quedo Ricchan a dormir? – pregunto la Sra. Akiyama inocentemente mientras se colocaba al lado de su hija

Dijo que tenia cosas que hacer en su casa y por eso no podía quedarse – contesto la pelinegra mientras veía a la castaña perderse en unas cuadras…

Ritsu ha cambiado mucho, se ha vuelto atractiva con su nuevo look – menciono la madre de la pelinegra – podría decirse que a estas alturas ya ha de tener novios – eso ultimo dicho con énfasis, la pelinegra solo se le quedo mirando y cerro la puerta de su casa para luego dirigirse hacia su habitación... y el Sr Akiyama solo le dio una mirada desaprobatoria hacía su esposa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>y que tal? valio la pena haber esperado? o no? :**_

_**bueno solo espero sus Reviwes :D  
><strong>_

_**y ojala q si les haya gustado :)  
><strong>_


	15. Final Part 1

**perdon por la demora pero como sabran... tengo cosas que hacer en la univ... y de verdad me quitaba tiempo pero afortunadamente ya sali de vacaciones :D bueno menos choro... aqui les dejo el Final de este fic que estara dividido en 3 partes  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RECORDANDO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR<strong>

Ritsu ha cambiado mucho, se ha vuelto atractiva con su nuevo look – menciono la madre de la pelinegra – podría decirse que a estas alturas ya ha de tener novios – eso ultimo dicho con énfasis, la pelinegra solo se le quedo mirando y cerro la puerta de su casa para luego dirigirse hacia su habitación... y el Sr Akiyama solo le dio una mirada desaprobatoria hacía su esposa.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO ACTUAL<strong>

_**Sábado 8:00 am, casa de la familia Akiyama**_

Mio-chan ya es hora de que despiertes, ya esta el desayuno – dijo la señora Akiyama mientras se asomaba por la puerta de su hija

Ok mama ahorita bajo – contesto la pelinegra aun adormilada

Habían transcurrido 10 min en lo que la pelinegra se arreglaba para ir a desayunar, al bajar el Sr Akiyama se encontraba en la mesa junto con su esposa, la pelinegra tomo asiento y se dispuso a desayunar…

Dime Mio… ¿tu tienes algo mas con Ritsu? – pregunto la Sra. a su hija muy seriamente, en cambio la pelinegra la pregunta le había caído de sorpresa.

¿¡Porque lo preguntas?! – contesto la pelinegra tranquilamente a su madre, para no levantar sospechas…

Es que tu y ella han actuado muy raro últimamente – decía la Sra. Muy firme

Ritsu y yo solo somos amigas mama solo eso – respondió la pelinegra serenamente – ahora si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer – dijo la pelinegra con un tono un tanto molesto, retirándose de la mesa y yendo por sus cosas para luego salir de su casa…

¡Ves lo que provocas, harás que mio se aleje de nosotros! – Decía enojado el Sr Akiyama mientras miraba a su esposa – si Ritsu y Mio son novias, eso no nos concierne a nosotros

Si, pero eso estaría mal – replico la madre de mio totalmente enojada

Nuestra hija ya esta lo suficientemente grande como para decidir lo que quiere, y con quien quiere estar… ¡¿no crees?! – volvió a decir el padre de la pelinegra aun mas enojado de lo normal.

¡¿Que acaso no vistes ayer?! – Pregunto exaltada la señora mientras miraba a su esposo – ¡ayer ella y Ritsu actuaron como si estuviesen casadas!

¡Deja que nuestra hija sea feliz con quien sea… y si encontró la felicidad con su mejor amiga estoy dispuesto a apoyarla hasta el final! – dijo finalmente el Sr Akiyama para luego retirarse de la mesa, para luego salir de su casa sin dirección alguna, dejando a su esposa muy desconcertada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sábado 8:35 am, Casa de la Familia Tainaka<strong>_

Te digo que mi mama ya sospecha lo nuestro – decía alterada la pelinegra

¿Esta segura de lo que dices? – pregunto la castaña que se encontraba en pijama

¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad amor! – afirmo la pelinegra mirando detenidamente la puerta del cuarto

¿Y… tú papa que opina? – pregunto la castaña que se había dirigido hacia una silla para sentarse mientras observaba a su prometida hablar de lo sucedido.

Pues no sé que opina mi padre, yo me Salí en ese momento tan incomodo – contesto la pelinegra

Tranquila todo saldrá bien – en ese momento la castaña se paro de la silla para abrazar a su prometida – De seguro tu papa nos apoya – decía la castaña no muy convencida de lo que acababa de decir

Solo espero que no me dejen de querer por elegir a una mujer en ves de un hombre – empezó a llorar la pelinegra en el pecho de la castaña

Tranquila amor, tu eres hija única, y tus padres jamás dejarían de quererte – contesto la castaña mientras abrazaba mas a su prometida.

Pero faltan dos meses para acabar la escuela y cuando se supone que le vamos a decir – menciono la pelinegra

Mañana mismo le diremos a tus papas y a los míos sobre lo nuestro – dijo firmemente la castaña… se podía notar un hermoso brillo en sus ojos, demostraba firmeza en sus palabras

No se que es lo que tengas amor… pero siempre me das confianza – susurro la pelinegra

¿¡Oye no te molestaría si me acompañas a dormir otro rato!? – una pequeña sonrisa se le escapaba a la castaña

Ritsu, pero ya son casi las 9am – reprocho la pelinegra ante la petición de la castaña… muy en el fondo quería pero tenia miedo de que alguien de la familia de Ritsu las viera

Solo una hora – volvió a insistir la castaña – ¿anda di que si? – esto ultimo lo dijo mientras ponía carita de cachorrito triste, lo cual funciono…

Solo no intentes algo indebido – dijo la pelinegra mientras era la primera en acostarse

No te preocupes… jamás haría algo así sin tu permiso – contesto la castaña quien se acostó al lado de la pelinegra para luego abrazarla por la cintura y quedándose profundamente dormidas las dos…

Las horas habían transcurrido rápidamente… la pelinegra tuvo que irse de la casa de Ritsu, no quería levantar mas sospechas por la pequeña discusión que había tenido desde muy temprano con su mama… en cambio la castaña se había quedado en su casa, cuando la pelinegra había llegado a su casa vio que no había nadie… simplemente se dirigió a su habitación para luego acostarse en su cama y tratar de pensar en lo que le diría a los padres de mio y a los suyos sobre su compromiso.

* * *

><p><strong>y que tal¿?! espero actualizarlo mas seguido ahorita que ando de vagaciones :D<strong>

**ojala no se acabe el mundo el 21 de dic :/ sino... no podran leer el final :D  
><strong>

**chaito espero Reviews! :D  
><strong>


	16. Final Part 2

**eii gente como estan!? jeje ase buu que no subo un cap**

**pero que creen? esta historia esta llegando a su gran final! y pues**

**ya esta casi terminado la parte final del fic :( **

**bueno no los aborresco y leean :)**

* * *

><p><strong>RECORDANDO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR<strong>

Las horas habían transcurrido rápidamente… la pelinegra tuvo que irse de la casa de Ritsu, no quería levantar mas sospechas por la pequeña discusión que había tenido desde muy temprano con su mama… en cambio la castaña se había quedado en su casa, cuando la pelinegra había llegado a su casa vio que no había nadie… simplemente se dirigió a su habitación para luego acostarse en su cama y tratar de pensar en lo que le diría a los padres de mio y a los suyos sobre su compromiso.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO ACTUAL<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Domingo 9.30 am, casa de los Tainaka<strong>

La castaña daba vueltas por toda su habitación no sabia como decirles a sus padres que estaba comprometida con Mio, tenia miedo que inclusive sus padres también la separaran de su bajista.

Para fortuna de la castaña era domingo sus padres aun no se levantaban, así que se metió a bañar lo mas rápido posible, tras bañarse se vistió y vio que su mama ya estaba despierta… poco a poco los integrantes de la familia Tainaka se empezaron a despertar, la Sra Tainaka ya tenia el desayuno listo… todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa platicando tranquilamente pero lo mas raro es que la castaña era la mas tranquila de los cuatro.

* * *

><p>¿Que sucede hija, estas un poco tensa? – pregunto la madre de la castaña mirando con preocupación a su hija<p>

Es que no se como decirles algo importante para mi – menciono la castaña mirando su comida…

¿Algo importante como que? – esta vez fue el padre de la castaña quien le pregunto un poco preocupado

Tiene que ver con Mio-chan – menciono la madre de la baterista mirándola con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro

Sí, se trata de ella… pero no se como decírselos – la voz de la castaña cada vez era más inaudible que apenas y sus padres le entendían

Solo dilo ya – se quejo el menor de los Tainaka

¡Estoy comprometida con Mio! – grito finalmente la castaña, mantenía sus ojos cerrados esperando una desaprobación de sus padres, hasta sentir unos cálidos brazos alrededor de ella…

¡Vaya! ¡ya era hora, creí que jamás sucedería! – decía emocionada la señora Tainaka dándoles besos y abrazos a su hija, el señor Tainaka también se encontraba feliz por su hija

¿Entonces no están en desaprobación por mi compromiso con una chica? – pregunto la castaña rompiendo el abrazo de su madre

¡Claro que no hija! El deber de los padres es apoyar a los hijos – menciono el señor Tainaka con una sonrisa en su rostro

Bueno gracias por su apoyo, pero creo que la madre de Mio la quiere alejar de mi – decía en tono triste la castaña

No te preocupes hija nosotros hablaremos con la Sra. Akiyama – menciono la madre de la castaña

¿Entonces nos podemos reunir todos el dia de hoy? – pregunto la castaña esperando una respuesta de sus padres

Claro asístalos a las 5pm y dile a Mio-chan que no se preocupe por nada – dijo el Sr Tainaka con la misma sonrisa que caracterizaba a la castaña.

* * *

><p>La castaña subió rápidamente a su cuarto para avisarle a su prometida sobre lo ocurrido, tomo su celular y le mando un mensaje diciendo <strong>"<strong>_**Mio, mis padres tomaron muy bien lo nuestro… por cierto quieren hablar con tus papas hoy a las 5 de la tarde, no te preocupes por lo que pueda pasar, mis papas me prometieron que tu y yo estaríamos juntas"**__._

* * *

><p><strong>Domingo 10.00am, casa de los Akiyama <strong>

La pelinegra se encontraba leyendo un libro, cuando de repente sonó su celular… al ver de quien era, su corazón se ilumino… abrió el mensaje y lo leyó, al principio se quedo totalmente atónita por lo que leía, creía que sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala broma pero no. Los padres de su prometida había aceptado su compromiso con la castaña y eso para ella era un gran avance pero ahora no sabia como decirle a sus padres que estaban invitados por la familia de su prometida.

La pelinegra bajo rápidamente a la sala donde se encontraban sus padres, pudo notar que ambos se encontraban totalmente serios en especial su madre, se sentó en frente de ellos y no sabia como romper esa pequeña atmósfera tensa que había en ese momento… hasta que una voz aguda fue la que rompió ese silencio incomodo que había en la habitación.

* * *

><p>¿Necesitas algo Mio? – la madre de la pelinegra fue la que rompió ese silencio que había<p>

No, bueno si, Pues solo venia a decir… que los Tainaka nos invitan a comer a las 5 – dijo finalmente la pelinegra

No se sí… – dijo la Sra. Akiyama pero fue interrumpida por su esposo

Dile a Ritsu que estaremos puntuales – menciono el padre de la pelinegra bajando el periódico que estaba leyendo para dedicarle a su hija una pequeña sonrisa

¡¿De verdad papa!? – preguntaba la pelinegra con emoción en sus ojos

Claro, ve y respóndele a ritsu – volvió a decir el sr Akiyama, y dicho y hecho la pelinegra salió con dirección a su cuarto para responderle el mensaje a su prometida.

Que es lo que quieres conseguir al entregar a nuestra única hija a esa chica – dijo la sra Akiyama en un tono algo molesto

Que nuestra hija sea feliz con ella – exclamo el padre de la pelinegra – además, Mio ya esta grande para decidir lo que quiere – recalco el Sr. Akiyama

¿¡Es que no te importa lo que yo sienta al ver a mi única hija con otra chica!? – preguntaba la señora Akiyama

¿Que acaso no te importa ver a tu hija feliz? – Dijo fríamente el Sr Akiyama – y si no te molesta me iré a tomar un baño para ir a la casa de los Tainaka, y mas vale que estés lista, bien sabes que ellas tienen algo mas que amistad.

* * *

><p>El señor Akiyama había dejado a su esposa bien helada por todo lo que le había dicho… jamás se había mostrado así ante ella, pero de algo no había dudas… uno él estaba dispuesto apoyar a su única hija para que fuese feliz y dos no iba a dejar que su esposa separa a su hija de su mejor amiga. Mientras que desde las escaleras cierta chica escucho la pequeña discusión que se había formado o que se estaba formando.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>y que tal?<strong>_

_**de seguro los deje picados, emocionados etc...**_

_**pues si, como dije antes este fic esta llegando a su final!**_

_**como todos sabran el sr akiyama ya se dio cuenta de todo**_

_**y al parecer mio tambien :P y bueno qe tal? les gusto!?**_

_**espero sus Reviews!  
><strong>_

_**Chobits3 off**_


	17. Gran final

**hola gente...! creyeron que me habia olvidado de este fic?! creo qe sip u.u pero no se preocupen ya traigo el capitulo final  
>me salio de golpe :O y bueno perdon por la demora la escuela me mantenia ocupada y aparte no me encontraba tan inspirada<strong>

**ya que el amor de mi vida roba toda mi inspiracion, bueno menos palabras mas accion!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO ANTERIOR<strong>

El señor Akiyama había dejado a su esposa bien helada por todo lo que le había dicho… jamás se había mostrado así ante ella, pero de algo no había dudas… uno él estaba dispuesto apoyar a su única hija para que fuese feliz y dos no iba a dejar que su esposa separa a su hija de su mejor amiga. Mientras que desde las escaleras cierta chica escucho la pequeña discusión que se había formado o que se estaba formando.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO ACTUAL<strong>

La mañana iba pasando bien rápido ya era mas de medio día, en casa de los Tainaka, la madre de la castaña se encontraba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo para sus visitas, el señor Tainaka se encontraba podando el césped de su patio, mientras que los hermanos sacaban sillas y mesas… al parecer se encontraban felices de que al fin la castaña iba anunciar su compromiso con la pelinegra…

Mientras tanto, la familia Akiyama estaba un poco rara, y mas la madre de la pelinegra que se reusaba en ir a la casa de aquella familia que alguna vez entrelazaron una bella amistad, pero ahora encontraba a esa familia su peor enemigo, y mas a su hija. Sabia de antemano que Ritsu desde pequeña siempre fue algo ruidosa e irresponsable y que le gustaba molestar a su única hija, pero ahora entendía cual era esa razón por el cual la castaña molestaba a su hija.

* * *

><p>Aun no entiendo que le vio Mio a esa chiquilla – menciono por debajo la Sra. Akiyama<p>

Algo que tu nunca veras madre – decía firmemente la pelinegra, quien miraba a su madre desde la puerta.

* * *

><p>La pelinegra no para de mirar el reloj de mano, las horas se le hacían eternas… mientras que para su madre las horas pasaban volando acercándose cada vez mas a la hora indicada.<p>

En casa de la castaña, ya tenían todo preparado… solo se encontraban a una sola hora para que llegaran los Akiyama, los padres de la castaña se fueron a su cuarto para arreglarse. Satoshi se metió a bañar, mientras que su hermana ya se encontraba totalmente aseada.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que nada malo pase<em> – soltó en un ligero susurro la castaña… de todas las personas que se iban a reunir en su casa ella era la mas nerviosa, cerro los ojos por un momento quedándose dormida mientras no llegaba su futura esposa con su familia…

* * *

><p>El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente, la Familia Akiyama salió de su casa para dirigirse a la casa de la Familia Tainaka, al llegar a su destino el Sr Akiyama dudo en tocar el timbre de la casa, pero la pelinegra fue quien lo toco…<p>

La castaña quien se encontraba dormida en el sofá de su casa se despertó al escuchar que sonaba el timbre de su casa, se acomodó la ropa y fue rápidamente abrir la puerta y al ver a su prometida en frente de ella puso ojos de enamorada pero se dio cuenta de que no venia sola…

* * *

><p>Bienvenidos, pasen – decía la castaña a la familia Akiyama, la madre de la castaña saludo a los padres de Mio, las siete personas se dirigieron hacia el comedor, donde vieron que la comida ya estaba sobre la mesa… platicaron sobre cosas de trabajo, hasta que la señora Akiyama fue quien interrumpió la platica… las miradas que cruzaban la baterista y la bajista no pasaba de apercibido para la madre de la castaña que no evitaba esbozar una sonrisa, y ver la cara de preocupación en las jóvenes…<p>

* * *

><p>¿Y bien que es ese asunto tan importante? – preguntaba irónicamente la señora Akiyama a la castaña<p>

Bueno yo – al tener la mirada encima de la mama de Mio, era bien sofocante para la castaña

¿Y bien? – volvió a decir la Sra Akiyama

Lo que quiero decir es que Mio y yo – las palabras se le dificultaba a la castaña, se encontraba nerviosa, que por los mismos nervios empezó a tener una extraña sudoración…

Lo que Ritsu quiere decir es que ella y yo estamos comprometidas – fue la pelinegra la quien habló… todos en la mesa se encontraban sorprendidos sobre todo su madre y su prometida, en los ojos de la pelinegra había determinación y no miedo.

* * *

><p>Todos rápidamente dirigieron las miradas hacia la Sra Akiyama, aun se encontraba impactada por la notica… se esperaba que hija estuviese de novia, pero jamás había esperado que su hija se encontraba comprometida con su mejor amiga de la infancia. Había silencio total una enorme tensión se podía sentir hasta que la madre de Mio exploto…<p>

* * *

><p>¡Ustedes no se pueden casar, son CHICAS! – decía con toda exaltación la Sra Akiyama<p>

No es para tanto, ambas chicas se aman – esta vez la madre de la castaña fue la que hablo

¡TU NO OPINES YASUNA! ¡¿Qué NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE SON CHICAS?! – los gritos de la Sra Akiyama se podían escuchar hasta la calle

Yomi baja tu tono de voz – esta vez fue el padre de la pelinegra el que se metió en la discusión

¡TU NO HABLES HARU! Bien sé que estas a favor de todos ellos – volvió a decir la Sra Akiyama – NO DEJARE QUE USTEDES SE CASEN – decía en tono desafiante la madre de Mio

¡Con o sin su permiso Yomi-san, me casare con su hija porque yo la amo! – exclamo la castaña mientras le dirigía una mirada fulminante a su suegra – además ya estamos tan solo a dos meses de acabar la Universidad y terminando nos casamos Mio y Yo, con o sin el consentimiento de usted y su esposo

La familia Tainaka jamás en su vida había visto tan decidida a su hija mayor, la gran determinación en sus palabras y acciones, claro esta que se encontraban orgullosos de ella…

Por lo tanto doy fin a la discusión, ¡ME CASARE CON SU HIJA les guste o no! – dijo finalmente la castaña agarro a su prometida y empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada

¡Ritsu! – corearon los padres de la castaña, quienes observaban como su hija mayor se llevaba a su futura nuera

¡Mio si sales por esa puerta con esa chica Te juro que no vuelves a saber de mi y no te reconoceré como mi hija! – exclamaba la señora Akiyama

Mientras cuente con el apoyo de Ritsu lo demás viene sobrando – y con esa contestación la pareja salió de la casa sin saber hacia donde se dirigían…

* * *

><p>El tiempo pasó, la pareja felizmente se graduó los padres de la castaña asistieron a la graduación de su hija y nuera… y como lo prometió, Yomi Akiyama la madre de la pelinegra cumplió su promesa… no fue a la graduación de su hija, desde la pelea que hubo en casa de los Tainaka dio por muerta que tenia una hija, posteriormente se casaron las amistades mas cercanas asistieron a la boda que se llevo acabo en el gran patio de la mansión de los Kotobuki.<p>

Los días y los meses transcurrían lentamente, la baterista consiguió un trabajo en la empresa de los Kotobuki, obvio con la insistencia de su rubia amiga. Mientras tanto la bajista pasó a ser una doctora reconocida en todo Japón, ambas vivían felices en un gran departamento que fue regalo de bodas por parte de Mugi…

* * *

><p>¿Ya han pasado más de un año desde aquella ocasión verdad? – preguntaba la pelinegra mientras observaba la luna y las estrella desde el balcón de su departamento<p>

Si, y aun lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer… pero afortunadamente estoy a tu lado – contestaba la castaña a su esposa mientras le sujetaba su mano – _estamos juntas para siempre _– esto ultimo lo dijo en susurro mientras jalaba por la cintura a su esposa y le plantaba un dulce y tierno beso, así demostrando que a pesar de la pequeña oposición de los padres de la pelinegra, ambas cumplieron sus sueños y nada ni nadie podrán separarla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>y bien que les parecio?! no se si me qedo flojo yo siento que era para mas... <strong>_

_**tal vez haga un epilogo detallando la graduacion y la boda... **_

_**pero sera para mis proximas vacaciones :) **_

_**y gracias a todos aquellos followers, que siguieron este fic! **_

_** bueno ire a terminar mis otros dos fics Alma Gemela y Noche Eterna!**_

_**ciao! **_

_**espero sus Reviews **_


End file.
